Lueur d'espoir
by misschatelle
Summary: Adam et Lawrence s'en sortent indemnes... vraiment? Le retour à la vie normale, même après une seule nuit d'absence, sera très difficile, et ils devront composer avec ces difficultés ensemble. [Slash]
1. Prologue

NdA: Étant dans une totale rage d'écriture, me voilà avec une autre fanfic!! (Je n'ai jamais eu autant de fics en cours en même temps... Je vais être dans la merde lorsque je vais recommencer à faire quelque chose de mes journées et que je vais avoir 5 fanfictions à updater...)

Mais bon!! Je préfère profiter de cette idée tandis qu'elle est là!

**Disclaimer**: Je ressemble à James Wan? Non? Eh bien voilà! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Le film non plus! Je ne fais aucun profit avec ça...

**Avertissement:** Danger!!! Crazy yaoi fan girl avec un clavier d'ordinateur!!! Slash en abondance à l'horizon!! Slash! Slash! Et encore du slash!!! L'homosexualité vous dérange? Lisez cette fanfic jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus le cas!!!!!!

**Résumé:** Adam et Lawrence s'en sortent indemnes... vraiment? Le retour à la vie normale, même après une seule nuit d'absence, sera très difficile. Adam est sans le sou et Lawrence est emprisonné dans un mariage qui ne fonctionne plus. Trouveront-ils le chemin du bonheur? (Il ne manque plus que la musique «Somewhere over the rainbow» en bruit de fond et ça va être beeeen cute...)

**But:** Happy Ending!!!

Voici donc le prologue! (Ce prologue ressemble beaucoup à celui de ma fanfic «Inertie». Je tenais à le préciser...)

* * *

**Prologue**

Il fit un doux sourire à sa fille, avant de se lever et de marcher en direction de la porte.

«Tu ne vas pas nous quitter, pas vrai, papa?» fit la petite voix hésitante de la petite fille.

L'homme se retourna vers sa fille, une expression des plus surprises sur le visage.

«Quoi?» fit-il.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, aussi s'avança-t-il lentement vers le lit.

«De quoi parles-tu?»

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le bord du lit et regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

«Tu veux dire, vous quitter, toi et maman?» demanda-t-il.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un timide hochement de tête.

«Non! Non, ma chérie. Je ne ferais jamais ça.» fit-il, les sourcils froncés par la consternation. «Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête?»

«Personne.»

«Eh bien, c'est faux, d'accord?» répliqua l'homme, tout en repoussant, du bout des doigts, les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se retrouvaient sur le front de la petite fille.

«D'accord.»

La voix de Diana était timide, un peu comme si elle avait honte de sa question. Son père lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tout en lui adressant un sourire plein d'affection.

«Je t'aime comment?» demanda-t-il.

«Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!» répondit la petite fille, un sourire aux lèvres.

«C'est ça!» fit son père, tout en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. «Bonne nuit, ma chérie.»

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva à nouveau, pour marcher en direction de la porte. Au moment où il allait mettre un pied à l'extérieur de la pièce, il éteignit les lumières et se retourna une dernière fois vers sa fille.

«Demain, je te lirai ton histoire favorite.» dit-il.

«D'accord.» répondit Diana, d'une voix endormie.

Son père quitta la pièce, la laissant ainsi seule. De l'autre côté de sa porte, elle entendit vaguement les voix de ses parents, mais n'y porta pas vraiment attention.

* * *

«Comment peux-tu vivre ta vie comme ça, à prétendre que tu es heureux?» accusa Allison.

«Je SUIS heureux!» se défendit Lawrence en ramassant sa mallette.

«C'est n'importe quoi! Je préfèrerais que tu sois honnête et que tu me dises que tu me détestes. Au moins, il y aurait un peu de passion là-dedans...»

L'homme soupira.

«On peut parler de ça plus tard, d'accord?» dit-il.

Sa femme ne lui fournit aucune réponse, se contentant de lui transmettre tous ses ressentiments par un simple regard. Il lui fit un faible sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête.

«Va t'en...» murmura-t-elle

L'homme soupira à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de partir, loin de se douter que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

* * *

NdA: Je réalise... Il y a en tout quatre fanfics de Saw en français... Trois sont de moi!!

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois m'en réjouir...

Ce prologue était un scène du premier film, pour ceux qui auraient pas compris... Si tout cela semble un peu précipité, c'est surtout parce que j'ai retranscrit les dialogues (mes traductions de dialogues, en fait, car je n'avais pas la version française du film sous la main...)

Enfin bon! À la prochaine!


	2. À l'hôpital

NdA: Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais écrire cette phrase mais: C'est l'été, je ne travaille pas, je n'ai rien à faire... donc j'écris!!

Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre! (Deuxième si on compte le prologue...)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**À l'hôpital**

La nuit semblait avoir été longue pour les employés de nuit. Sarah et Valérie venaient tout juste d'arriver, prêtes à remplacer ceux et celles qui tombaient de sommeil.

«Ça va?» demanda Sarah, à l'adresse de Simon, l'un des aide-soignants, qui venait de pénétrer la pièce.

Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui confirma ses pensées initiales: La nuit avait été TRÈS longue. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire alors qu'elle enfilait rapidement son uniforme. Docteur Gordon était censé arriver vers dix heures, et elle savait qu'il leur mènerait la vie dure, comme toujours. Il était sept heures, elle avait donc encore un peu de temps devant elle pour respirer.

«Quel docteur était là, cette nuit?» demanda-t-elle à Simon, avant qu'il ne parte.

«Docteur Walker.»

Aïe. S'il y avait pire que le Docteur Gordon, c'était bien cette femme. L'infirmière comprenait très bien pourquoi les deux s'entendaient si bien. La nuit pouvait bien avoir été si longue...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, pour constater qu'elle devait commencer à travailler... à l'instant même. En compagnie de Valérie, elle se dirigea vers la porte, dans le but précis de la franchir, mais elle ne put le faire. Sabrina, une autre infirmière, venait d'arriver en trombes dans la salle, passant près de les bousculer. Sarah voulut le lui reprocher, mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'autre jeune femme.

«Docteur Gordon est là...» dit cette dernière, le regard dans le vide.

C'était effectivement une mauvaise nouvelle, mais était-ce suffisant pour bousculer tout le monde sur son passage?

«Quoi!? Mais il ne devait arriver qu'à dix heures!» rouspéta Valérie. «Il va falloir l'endurer encore plus longtemps?»

Sabrina lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, faisant froncer des sourcils les quelques personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

«Non...il...» bégaya-t-elle. «Il...C'est...un patient.»

* * *

Tout était clair. Beaucoup trop clair. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui l'entourait. Il ne percevait que des ombres, de vagues silhouettes. Où était-il? Il ne se souvenait plus... Il avait rampé dans les couloirs sales et plein de tuyauteries rouillées pendant si longtemps...

«Je n'arrive pas à le croire...»

Une voix... lointaine. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Où l'avait-il entendu? Où se trouvait-il!? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qui s'était passé là-bas, dans ce qu'il avait cru être leur tombeau. Il avait rampé... Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang...

«...c'est vraiment le docteur Gordon...»

Il se souvenait...avoir trouvé un corps... le détective Tapp. Il se rappelait s'être demandé ce qu'il faisait là, mais ne pas s'être attardé à chercher une réponse. Il avait difficilement cherché dans ses poches, pour trouver un cellulaire.

«...Il est si pâle...»

Ensuite? Le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il s'était probablement évanoui...

«Regardez! Regardez son pied!»

Ces voix... elles lui disaient toutes quelque chose! Il les connaissait, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir OÙ il les avait entendues. Il se sentait si faible... Allait-il mourir?

«Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?»

«Il semblerait qu'il aurait été victime de ce tueur en série...vous savez? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?»

«Jigsaw?»

«C'est cela!»

«Oh Seigneur! Pourquoi...tueur...jeu...fait?...»

Les voix s'éloignaient, devenaient de plus en plus faible. Était-il en train de mourir? Était-ce la fin? Était-ce...

Et puis ce fut le le trou noir...

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal! (Il est tout de même 3:18 am... j'espère que l'heure avancée ne m'affecte pas mentalement...)

À la prochaine!


	3. Nouvel Angle

NdA: été...travaille pas... fais rien de ma vie... plate...

Chapitre!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nouvel angle**

Il était là, juste devant elles. Sa peau était d'une blancheur effrayante, comme s'il n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans son corps. De nombreuses égratignures parsemaient son corps et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. En fait, à le voir ainsi, couché sur un lit d'hôpital, inconscient, il paraissait presque... mort.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, d'après toi?» murmura Valérie.

Sarah haussa des épaules en soupirant. Elle l'ignorait, et ne souhaitait pas vraiment le savoir. Il avait semblé si perdu et traumatisé à son arrivée... il avait vécu des atrocités, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde.

«Comment il a perdu son pied, tu crois?»

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules à nouveau. En examinant la... blessure, ils avaient réalisé que son pied semblait avoir été scié... avec une scie très mal aiguisée. Cette simple pensée lui donnait des frissons. Elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement connaître les détails.

«Et comment il a...»

«Valérie!» chuchota Sarah, d'un ton sec. «Je ne sais pas! Je n'étais pas là! Et, de toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas!»

L'infirmière ne sembla pas apprécier cette remarque, mais se tut quand même. Elles se contentèrent donc de regarder silencieusement cet homme, qui les avait si souvent martyrisées parce qu'elles ne faisaient pas les choses assez bien à son goût. Cet homme qu'elles avaient détesté et dont elles n'avaient toujours dit que du mal. Ce même homme qui se trouvait sur ce lit d'hôpital, devant elles, perdant toute la dignité qu'elles lui avaient connue. Sarah se surprit même à regretter toutes les choses qu'elle avait dites sur lui, toute la haine qu'elle avait ressenti envers lui. Après tout, ne faisait-il donc pas que son travail? N'était-ce donc pas justement son travail, de s'assurer que tout était fait comme il le fallait? Et ce, au risque de réprimander tous ceux et celles qui avaient une trop forte tendance à négliger? Probablement l'avait-elle jugé trop vite...

«Les filles!»

Les deux infirmières sursautèrent en entendant une voix ferme derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent aussitôt, pour voir le Docteur Walker, avec son habituelle expression froide et sévère.

«Que diriez-vous de vous activer et de travailler, un peu?» fit la femme de son habituelle voix froide et sévère.

Froide et sévère...jamais deux mots n'avaient été si compatibles pour décrire une personne. Sa voix, son expression faciale, sa tenue... TOUT reflétait ces deux caractéristiques. Et ce fut exactement pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes ne rouspétèrent pas et quittèrent aussitôt la pièce. Mieux valait ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de cette femme. Surtout si elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi, ce qui devait certainement être le cas, puisqu'elle avait travaillé de nuit.

Tout en traversant le couloir, Sarah se surprit à se demander si le Docteur Walker était touchée par la situation. Après tout, le Docteur Gordon et elle semblaient bien s'entendre. La jeune femme aurait eu tendance à se dire qu'espérer un sentiment de sa part aurait été de l'optimisme exagéré mais, après tout, ne venait-elle pas de réaliser à quel point elle avait peut-être mal jugé Lawrence Gordon?

* * *

Il avait mal... tellement mal... Le poids de sa tête devait avoir doublé, car il la sentait lourde et, surtout, très douloureuse. Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, s'attendant à devoir le refermer aussitôt à cause d'une trop forte luminosité, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les lumières de l'endroit où il se trouvait semblaient tamisées. 

«Lawrence?»

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant cette voix. La personne à qui elle appartenait parlait très bas, chuchotait presque. Il lui en fut pleinement reconnaissant, sentant que le moindre son trop strident risquait de lui faire éclater les tympans.

«Hmm...» grommella-t-il, incapable d'articuler le moindre autre son.

Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, dans un geste rassurant.

«Ça va?» fit la voix nouveau.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Sa vue commençait à s'éclaircir, et la silhouette qu'il apercevait se définit légèrement. Il perçut des cheveux bruns remontés en chignon, des yeux foncés et sévères, cachant pourtant beaucoup de tendresse, une blouse blanche...

«Marlene?» murmura-t-il.

Malgré sa faible visibilité, il crut voir la femme hocher la tête. Cette confirmation lui arracha un faible sourire. Marlene était là... Il était à l'hôpital. À son hôpital. Il était sauvé.

* * *

«Bonjour les filles!» fit Lauren, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

Les deux infirmières répondirent toutes deux à son sourire. Lauren était la secrétaire de leur département. Un véritable rayon de soleil. Elle réussissait même parfois à leur faire oublier à quel point certains docteurs étaient méprisables.

«Salut.» répondit rapidement Sarah, avant que la femme derrière le bureau ne lui tende un dossier.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Valérie, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

«C'est un jeune homme qui est arrivé il y a un peu plus de deux heures.. Il avait une balle dans l'épaule droite et il était inconscient.» répondit Lauren de son habituelle voix douce et calme.

«On sait ce qui lui est arrivé?» demanda Sarah.

«Pas vraiment, on n'a pas vraiment pu lui poser de questions jusqu'à maintenant, mais...»

La femme aux cheveux châtains s'interrompit, jetant quelques regards aux alentours.

«Mais quoi?» demanda Valérie, les sourcils froncés.

«Il est arrivé à peine plus tard que Lawrence Gordon et... on dit qu'il a été victime du même jeu macabre...»

La voix de Lauren avait un petit côté espiègle. La potineuse qu'elle était ne pouvait résister à la divulgation d'un tel potin.

«Bon sang...» fit Sarah, dans un souffle.

Elle observa la fiche qui avait été remplie plutôt rapidement. Seules quelques informations y étaient inscrites. L'écriture du Docteur Walker étant très peu soignée, elle s'efforça de déchiffrer le nom du patient.

Adam Faulkner.

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour ce chapitre! 

Certains d'entre vous (Sandra, en d'autres mots, car c'est ma seule lectrice...) pourraient trouver ce début plutôt sans intérêt, mais je tiens à faire un parallèle entre nos deux personnages adorés et l'hôpital, même lorsqu'ils seront de retour à la maison.

Mais bon... à la prochaine!!


	4. Retour

NdA: Ben là... été...pas travail...rien à faire... chapitre! Compris?

Chapitre 4! Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Retour**

«Comment tu te sens?» fit la voix étrangement calme de Marlene.

Lawrence lui adressa un faible sourire.

«Je ne sais pas trop...» émit-il faiblement.

Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas trop. Il se sentait si faible...

«Tu viens de sortir de la salle d'opération. Il a fallu arrêter l'hémorragie.» expliqua doucement l'autre docteur.

L'hémorragie... Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. L'hémorragie... Son pied. Il voulut bouger son pied, ses orteils... mais rien ne se produisit. Il ne pouvait plus sentir cette partie de son corps. Elle n'était tout simplement plus là. Ce sentiment de manque, d'absence... cela faisait si étrange.

«Ça va?» insista Marlene, posant une main sur la sienne.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Il avait affreusement mal le long de sa jambe, il se sentait toujours aussi faible... il supposait que tout cela aurait pu être pire. Il était vivant... n'était-ce pas le plus important? Il aurait pu mourir, il aurait pu ne pas se trouver là, à l'instant même. Marlene semblait bouleversée... il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Cette femme si digne, en apparence toujours en pleine possession de ses moyens, semblait au bord des larmes. Cela en était particulièrement troublant.

«Ta femme et ta fille ont été averties.» énonça la femme. «Elles devraient arriver sous peu.»

Il hocha légèrement la tête, soulagé. Allison, Diana... elles étaient vivantes, elles allaient bien. Il était trop épuisé pour paniquer à propos de quoi que ce soit, mais il ressentit un immense soulagement. Pourtant, il gardait un certain doute, une certaine inquiétude.

«Marlene...» murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention de son amie.

«Oui?» fit-elle, d'une voix douce.

«Est-ce que...Adam...va bien?» s'efforça-t-il d'articuler.

Il était si faible, il en avait de la difficulté à parler normalement. Il avait besoin de savoir... d'être rassuré... qu'il n'avait pas tout fait cela pour rien...

«Adam? Adam Faulkner?» demanda Marlene, légèrement confuse.

Faulkner? Était-ce son nom de famille? Il l'ignorait...

«Hum...je crois... Il... avait une balle dans l'épaule...» tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

L'autre docteur afficha un sourire rassurant.

«Il est arrivé peu de temps après toi.» répondit-elle, arrachant un soupir de soulagement au blessé. «Il va bien.»

Cette précision le fit sourire. Il allait bien... Il était sauvé...

* * *

«Vous allez bien?» demanda Sarah, d'une voix se voulant pleine d'entrain.

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard froid en guise de réponse. Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire et commença à s'assurer que le bandage tenait toujours, sans rien dire de plus.

«Ça ne vous fait pas trop mal?»

PRESQUE plus rien. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne faisait que son travail.

«Nooonn... Je suis en pleine forme! Où allez-vous chercher de telles idées?» fit la voix sarcastique du patient.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait ce genre de patients. Le genre peu coopératif. Elle allait devoir travailler fort pour garder son sang froid.

«Monsieur...» soupira-t-elle. «Je vais avoir besoin de votre coopération...»

«Monsieur!» s'exclama-t-il. «C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi!»

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Elle se surprit à se demander comment certaines personnes pouvaient être si désagréables. Elle faisait pourtant tout en son possible pour l'accommoder...

«Le Docteur Walker viendra vous voir sous peu.» dit-elle, prête à quitter la pièce en courant.

«Combien de temps va-t-on m'obliger à rester ici?» demanda-t-il, visiblement ennuyé.

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire plus ou moins sincère, carrément forcé.

«Le Docteur Walker sera diposée à répondre à vos questions.» répondit-elle d'une voix toute aussi naturelle que sous sourire.

«Alors vous êtes incompétente à ce point!? Vous ne pouvez même pas me dire combien de temps on va me garder dans cet endroit merdique!?»

Le sourire de la jeune femme perdit tout reste de sincérité. Elle savait qu'elle se devait moralement d'être sympathique envers cette pauvre victime d'un tueur en série...mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

«Écoutez, j'ignore quel genre de vie pathétique vous vivez pour avoir besoin de me ridiculiser afin de vous sentir plus puissant, mais ce n'est certainement pas de ma faute si MOI j'ai réussi ma vie, et pas vous.» débita-t-elle, d'un seul coup.

Le patient en resta bouche bée, et se contenta de la regarder d'un air hébété. Il aurait peut-être été de mise qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle lui dise être désolée pour avoir été si dure... mais elle détestait avoir à mentir.

«Aurevoir, _Adam_.» dit-elle, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce fièrement.

* * *

Valérie discutait tranquillement avec Lauren, lorsqu'une Sarah s'écroula sur le comptoir. Elle semblait avoir couru le marathon.

«Heum...patient difficile?» tenta Valérie.

L'autre infirmière lui jeta un regard traduisant tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait probablement envers la terre entière, à l'instant même.

«Patient difficile!» conclut Valérie, tout en se retournant vers Lauren.

À peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche afin de poursuivre leur conversation, qu'elle aperçut une femme approcher, visiblement perturbée. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille d'environ huit ans, qui semblait encore plus perdue que sa mère. Une image à la fois troublante et attendrissante.

«Excusez-moi...» commença la femme, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur. «...je...mon mari est ici...»

Elle semblait particulièrement bouleversée, et Valérie et se surprit à être attendrie par cette vision.

«Quel est son nom?» demanda Lauren.

Étrangement, Valérie était certaine de l'avoir vu quelque part... Mais où?

«Lawrence Gordon.»

Mais bien sûr... cette photo sur le bureau du Docteur Gordon...

* * *

NdA: C'est cela!!

Pour toutes les crazy yaoi fan girl (Sandra) telles que moi (mais pas autant que moi, car je suis la plussss crazy yaoi fan girl), je tiens à vous assurer que l'«action» viendra... PATIENCE!

À la prochaine!!


	5. Retrouvailles

NdA: (bla bla habituel) chapitre!! (vous connaissez déjà tout à propos de mon horaire trop chargé...)

Chapitre 5!! (J'ai étonnamment (ouais, on va dire) beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, cette fic!)

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Marlene lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle avait d'autres patients à aller voir. Elle se faisait toujours un plaisir de réprimander la moindre infirmière, le moindre infirmier ou le moindre aide-soignant qui perdait son temps, mais elle se devait de suivre ses propres conseils. Elle mit donc un pied hors de la pièce, passant près d'entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Lawrence ne put voir qui était cette autre personne, mais il crut apercevoir des cheveux blonds...

«Excusez-moi...» dit calmement le Docteur Walker avant de sortir, laissant ainsi entrer...

«Allison?»

Il crut que son coeur avait raté un battement. Elle était là, devant lui... Jamais... Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de la voir. Il se gifla mentalement pour simplement avoir pensé d'aussi mauvaises choses d'elle, par le passé. Il était si heureux de la voir en vie...

«Larry...» murmura-t-elle, d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Ce fut alors qu'il l'aperçut. La petite fille qu'Allison tenait par la main. Diana...

«Je... Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir...» fit-il, dans un souffle.

Allison voulut répondre, mais n'y parvint visiblement pas. Elle porta plutôt sa main à son visage, avant de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.

«Ally...» murmura doucement l'homme blessé.

Sa femme se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant doucement sur l'épaule de l'homme.

«J'ai tellement eu peur...» dit la femme, dans un sanglot.

Son mari caressa doucement ses cheveux, dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

«Moi aussi...» avoua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux, à son tour.

La femme s'écarta doucement, afin de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche. L'homme porta alors son attention sur la petite fille, qui restait debout à côté du lit, semblant ignorer ce qu'elle devait faire.

«Salut toi...» murmura Lawrence, toujours ému, caressant doucement, du bout de ses doigts, la joue de Diana.

«Salut, papa.» répondit-elle, de sa petite voix de fillette de huit ans.

L'homme dut lutter contre les larmes, ne voulant pas éclater en sanglots devant sa fille. Non, il devait rester fort, malgré les circonstances.

«Je suis désolé...» fit-il, dans un souffle.

La fillette le regarda un instant, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

«Pourquoi tu t'excuses?» demanda-t-elle, de cette même voix qu'il avait toujours trouvé si craquante.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela? Il l'ignorait. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, tout en continuant de caresser la joue et les cheveux de sa fille. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Pour elle et sa mère. Il était si heureux de les voir...

* * *

«Combien de temps on va me garder enfermé ici?»

Le Docteur Walker garda son habituel sourire professionnel, bien sûr réservé aux patients. Les employés n'y avaient pas tous droit.

«J'ai évalué votre état et, compte tenu de...»

«Si vous pouviez répondre tout de suite à ma question, ce serait très apprécié!» répliqua Adam, de son ton méprisable, qu'il employait avec tout le personnel de l'hôpital.

Pourtant, la femme ne perdit pas son sang froid et continua de lui sourire. Elle s'approcha encore du lit et s'assit aux côtés de son patient.

«Écoutez, M. Faulkner, je crois que vous avez intérêt à faire de moi une amie et non une ennemie...»

Étonnamment, sa voix était calme et douce, complètement paradoxale à ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

«Vous me menacez?» demanda-t-il, d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

«Mais non! Je ne fais que constater.» répondit la femme, d'un ton toujours professionnel.

Adam ne voyait décidément pas ce qu'elle voulait... et il n'aimait pas cela.

«Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous considèrerais comme une amie? On ne me laisse même pas voir Lawrence!» s'exclama-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il l'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises, et les infirmières s'étaient toutes fait un plaisir de lui refuser cette demande. Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il l'avait demandé gentiment...

«C'est effectivement le règlement...» fit le docteur, toujours avec le même ton professionnel, qui commençait à tomber sur les nerfs du patient.

Ce dernier soupira. Probablement ne reverrait-il jamais Lawrence...

«...mais j'ai une certaine influence sur les règlements.»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, tout en jetant un regard interrogatif à la femme. Que voulait-elle dire?

«Vous voyez? Vous avez intérêt à faire de moi une amie. Je pourrais décider de vous accorder une faveur...»

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira, probablement pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'établissement.

«...mais seulement si je me sens d'humeur...» ajouta la femme, avant de se lever et de marcher en direction de la porte.

Malgré cette précision, Adam se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Il... il allait revoir Lawrence...

«Adam?» fit la femme, alors qu'elle allait sortir, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme. «Environ une semaine.»

* * *

La cafétéria n'était pas très bondée lorsque Valérie y fit sont entrée. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le premier comptoir et commença à remplir un cabaret en attendant son amie.

«Je ne sais pas ce que le Docteur Walker lui a fait...» fit la voix de Sarah derrière elle. «...mais il est...»

Elle sembla chercher le mot approprié, tout en prenant un cabaret à son tour.

«Sympathique?» tenta Valérie.

«T'es malade?? LUI! Sympathique? Non... endurable, disons...»

«Ça alors...»

Elles terminèrent de remplir leur cabaret, pour ensuite se diriger vers une table libre. Puisqu'elles l'étaient presque toutes, ce ne fut pas bien compliqué.

«Tu as quelque chose de prévu, pour ta journée de congé?» demanda Sarah, dès qu'elles eurent prit place.

«Non, pas vraiment. Je vais probablement me reposer. Ça va me faire du bien.»

«Ouais, tu as raison. Je vais peut-être faire pareil. On n'a plus de temps pour soi, avec ce travail de fou...»

L'autre infirmière hocha la tête et poursuivit son repas. Pas une fois elle ne remarqua le regard que l'autre jeune femme portait sur elle.

* * *

NdA:Voilà...

Vous vous en doutez certainement: le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à venir!!

À la prochaine!!


	6. Détails

NdA: (soupir)

* * *

**Détails**

Les deux jeunes infirmières atterrirent devant le bureau de Lauren, là où elles passaient probablement toutes leurs pauses. L'après-midi avait été long et difficile... C'était comme si tous les patients s'étaient passé le mot pour être particulièrement désagréables.

«Grosse journée?» fit la voix douce de Lauren, alors qu'elle classait plusieurs piles de papiers.

Les soupirs qu'elle reçut en guise de réponse la firent sourire. Elles arrivaient très souvent dans cet état à son comptoir.

«Vous voulez du chocolat?» proposa-t-elle en montrant un petit pot rempli de gâteries chocolatées.

Les visages des deux jeunes femmes s'illuminèrent aussitôt, arrachant un rire à la secrétaire. Il s'agissait de si peu pour leur redonner le sourire. Elle leur tendit le pot et les laissa s'empiffrer tandis qu'elle poursuivait son classement.

«Ils viennent d'où?» demanda Sarah, entre deux chocolats.

«C'est Malcom. Pour notre douzième anniversaire de mariage.» répondit distraitement Lauren, toujours concentrée sur sa paperasse.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de manger.

«Tu veux dire qu'on mange ton cadeau?» demanda Sarah, mi-choquée, mi-gênée.

La secrétaire éclata de rire devant leurs expressions. Cela valait le détour!

«Je ne mangerai pas tout ça seule!» répondit-elle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux jeunes femmes pour qu'elles ne poursuivent leur engloutissement de bonbons. Cela fit sourire la plus vieille des trois, qui tenta à nouveau de poursuivre son travail. Pourtant, elle leva la tête à nouveau en voyant, du coin de l'oeil, les deux infirmières arrêter de manger. Elle voulut leur demander s'il y avait un problème, mais elle vit alors ce qui attirait leur attention. Venant tout juste de sortir d'une chambre, le long du couloir à leur gauche, deux policiers marchaient dans leur direction.

«Bonjour, mesdames.» fit le premier, visiblement plus vieux que son coéquipier. «Sauriez-vous me dire où se situe la chambre de M...»

Il chercha brièvement dans son calepin.

«M. Adam Faulkner» compléta-t-il.

Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent d'abord bouche bée, visiblement intimidées.

«Heum...» commença Lauren, cherchant aussi dans ses feuille. «Chambre 201.»

«Merci beaucoup.» répondit le policier, avant de faire demi-tour.

«Vas-y, je te rejoins.» fit rapidement son jeune coéquipier, avant de se tourner vers les trois femmes, dès que l'autre eut commencé à se diriger vers la chambre.

«Pourriez-vous me dire où sont les toilettes?» demanda-t-il.

Les trois se regardèrent rapidement, semblant se demander, par l'intermédiaire de leurs regards, qui allait répondre.

«Dites-moi...» fit Valérie. «Vous enquêtez sur l'histoire de Lawrence Gordon?»

«Oui, mademoiselle.» répondit courtoisement le policier.

«Je me demandais... que lui est-il arrivé? Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le lui demander et...»

«Je suis désolé, mais ces informations sont confidentielles.» l'interrompit le jeune homme, toujours poli.

Valérie arbora une petite moue, ce qui fit sourire Sarah. Elle secoua la tête en se demandant si le policier allait céder aux charmes de Valérie.

«Je suis désolée.» fit la jeune infirmière, d'une voix à la fois triste et sensuelle, que seule elle-même pouvait maîtriser. «Vous savez, nous avons toutes été très bouleversées par cette histoire. Lawrence Gordon était un de nos collègues, après tout...»

Lauren et Sarah observèrent attentivement l'expression du jeune policier changer à la vue de la pauvre jeune femme attristée. Ce n'était pas croyable... elle réussissait encore à en manipuler un autre!

«Écoutez...» commença-t-il, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. «Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que lui et M. Faulkner auraient été enfermés dans une salle de bain en ruines, enchaînés chacun d'un côté de la pièce...»

Sarah perdit son sourire moqueur. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine de vouloir connaître les détails. Après tout, ce Jigsaw était bien connu pour être particulièrement sadique. De plus, elle avait toujours détesté les films d'horreur...

«C'est affreux...» fit Valérie, d'une voix exagérément scandalisée.

Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement croire à cela. Valérie n'était pas du tout une bonne actrice. Il allait bien voir qu'elle jouait la comédie...non?

«Mais... qu'est-il arrivé à son pied?» fit la voix mielleuse de Valérie.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment tomber dans le panneau...

«Eh bien...»

Ça y était... Sarah allait être forcée de regarder un film d'horreur, comme toutes ces soirées qu'elle avait passées avec son frère aîné, étant plus jeune.

«...Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais vous dire cela...» hésita l'agent.

Non! Non! Il ne devait pas le leur dire!! Évidemment, la curiosité de Valérie ne voyait pas les choses du même oeil, et elle se contenta de battre des cils exagérément.

«...Il était enchaîné par la cheville...»

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite... pitié...

«...il a été forcé de s'infliger cette blessure lui-même...»

Sarah ferma les yeux. C'était le genre de détails qu'elle aurait souhaité ignorer. Elle détestait les films d'horreur.

* * *

Il en avait assez. Il s'emmerdait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait être ennuyant de rester allongé sur un lit d'hôpital en permanence. Lui qui avait traité tant de patients, jamais il ne s'était imaginé ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer. Maintenant, il savait. Et il se serait volontiers passé de cette expérience... Tout ce blanc, cette propreté maladive, cette odeur caractéristique aux hôpitaux... tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'en aller, quitter cet endroit. Partir pour ne jamais y revenir. Lui qui avait passé tout ce temps entre ces murs, jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi auparavant. Il se sentait... claustrophobe. Comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de mettre les pieds dehors, d'enfin respirer l'air pur. Il avait quitté une prison pour en retrouver une autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir, rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa famille. D'ailleurs, sa famille était tout ce qui lui permettait de garder espoir, de supporter tout cela. Allison et Diana le visitaient presque tous les jours, mais cela restait trop peu pour lui. Il passait trop de temps seul dans sa chambre, n'ayant pour rare compagnie que les quelques infirmières qui venaient vérifier son état. Lui qui avait toujours été de nature solitaire... il ne tolérait plus la moindre solitude.

«Lawrence?»

L'homme sursauta légèrement, avant de porter son attention sur Marlene, qui avait la tête passée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

«Hmm?» fit-il doucement.

L'autre docteur lui fit un doux sourire, le rassurant sur ses intentions. Elle n'était pas là pour annoncer une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle.

«Il y a un visiteur pour toi.»

UN visiteur? Cela signifiait que ce n'était pas Allison ou Diana. De plus, les heures de visites n'étaient-elles pas terminées? Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais il savait que l'après-midi était assez avancé lorsque les policiers étaient venus lui parler, et c'était il y avait assez longtemps.

«Q...qui?» demanda-t-il, confus.

La femme se contenta de lui sourire, avant de s'effacer, laissant le fameux visiteur entrer.

«A... Adam?»

* * *

NdA: Bah c'est ça qui est ça! Je me sens cruelle... (anyway, c'est pas comme si la suite allait tarder à venir...)

À la prochaine!


	7. Mise à jour

NdA: Vous devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive... J'ai fait quelque chose hier et aujourd'hui!! Je suis toute énervée, j'étais plus du tout habituée!!

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pris tant de temps à updater... (hum...)

Chapitre!

* * *

**Mise à jour**

Le Docteur Walker s'effaça, refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls. C'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis... cet événement. Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir comment agir, quoi dire, que faire...

«S...salut...»fit Adam, d'une voix hésitante.

Si les infirmières l'avaient vu ainsi, probablement n'en seraient-elle jamais revenues. Elles qui l'avaient connu si méprisable et insupportable... le voir ainsi vulnérable... tellement paradoxal.

«Salut.» répondit Lawrence, d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'alors à quel point il lui avait manqué... à quel point il désirait le revoir... Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit.

«Tu sembles bien...» fit Adam, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi dire.

Lawrence lui sourit doucement.

«Merci.» murmura-t-il. «Toi aussi...»

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin, presque sarcastique.

«Mouais... je suppose...» dit-il.

L'aîné se contenta de sourire doucement à cette réplique, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune à son tour. Ce dernier posa une main hésitante sur le rebord du lit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne semblait pas entretenir de conversations amicales très souvent. Encore moins dans ces circonstances.

«Lawrence...»

Adam ne put compléter sa pensée, car l'autre homme avait agrippé son bras et l'entraînait ainsi dans une étreinte pleine d'émotions. Le jeune homme en fut d'abord surpris, mais se laissa aller. Il avait eu si peur de ne jamais le revoir... Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de le serrer dans ses bras ainsi. Il recevait rarement tant d'affection, mais il devait avouer que c'était loin de lui déplaire.

«J'ai eu peur de ne jamais te revoir.»

Le jeune homme fut surpris par les mots de Lawrence, mais ils lui firent chaud au coeur. Il avait ressentit la même chose que lui. Il avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas soucié de lui...

«Moi aussi.» fit-il dans un souffle.

Il s'écarta doucement, analysant le visage de l'autre homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était si blême... il aurait pu le croire mort. Il était si faible... Il avait cru que c'était la fin, que jamais Lawrence ne survivrait suffisamment longtemps pour trouver de l'aide... Il s'en voulait tellement, pour simplement avoir douté de lui. Il était vivant, et c'était grâce à lui. Il lui devait la vie...

Adam détourna finalement le regard afin de trouver une chaise. Il en vit une dans un coin de la pièce, et la rapprocha du lit, avant d'y prendre place.

«Est-ce que... tu as reçu la visite de quelqu'un?» demanda Lawrence.

Dès qu'il vit l'expression d'Adam, il comprit que la réponse serait négative.

«Oui...» répondit le jeune homme, surprenant le plus vieux. «...deux agents de police sont venus aujourd'hui.»

C'était ce qu'il craignait. N'avait-il donc aucune famille?

«Personne d'autre?» insista doucement le plus vieux.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête en guise de réponse, malheureusement négative.

«Et toi?» fit-il, semblant désirer éviter le sujet.

«Hum... oui. Allison et Diana viennent environ tous les jours...»

Il ignorait s'il était stratégique de parler de cela devant le plus jeune, si cela ne risquait pas de le vexer, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il poursuivit donc.

«...les parents d'Allison sont venus une fois aussi, et mon frère quelques fois.»

«Tu as un frère?» demanda le plus jeune, d'un ton surpris.

L'aîné confirma d'un simple hochement de tête.

«Et... et tes parents?» fit Adam.

Lawrence soupira doucement.

«Ils sont décédés.» répondit-il.

«Oh... je suis désolé.»

L'aîné eut un sourire en coin.

«Ne le sois pas. C'était il y a plusieurs années.»

Ils restèrent un certain moment en silence, ignorant quoi dire, avant que le plus jeune ne brise la glace.

«Est-ce que...»

Adam s'interrompit, visiblement mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet.

«Quoi?» demanda Lawrence, intrigué.

«Est-ce que... ton pied...»

Le jeune homme semblait complètement mal à l'aise, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. L'aîné lui fit un sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas choqué d'en parler.

«Ils ont arrêté l'hémorragie à mon arrivée. Ils attendent que la blessure guérisse encore un peu avant d'installer la prothèse.» expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le rebord du lit. Il semblait soudainement assaillit par de mauvais souvenirs.

«Et ton épaule?» demanda le plus vieux.

«Oh... le Docteur Walker dit que c'est mineur et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre sous peu.»

«C'est bien...»

Un silence envahit la pièce, durant lequel ils se sourirent. Cela faisait si étrange pour eux de se parler ainsi... Adam fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Lawrence tendre une main vers lui, incertain de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Avec hésitation, il tendit sa main aussi et prit celle de l'autre homme dans la sienne. Dès qu'il l'eut prise, il fut surpris de la sentir se resserrer autour de la sienne, si fort qu'il sentit presque ses os craquer. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas.

«Je suis... si heureux de te revoir...» murmura Lawrence, visiblement ému.

Adam avait très rarement pleuré dans sa vie. À vrai dire, il avait toujours considéré les larmes comme une marque de faiblesse, et les avait donc toujours férocement repoussées dès qu'elles se pointaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'il en sentit une arriver au coin de son oeil droit, il ne la retint pas et la laissa couler le long de sa joue.

«Moi aussi.»

* * *

NdA: Yay! Chapitre! Fini!

Un autre bientôt! C'est sûr!

À la prochaine!! (L'art de mettre plein de points d'exclamation pour rien...)


	8. Retour à la maison

NdA: Bon, je me remets tranquillement d'avoir fait quelque chose de ma peau, c'est assez intense comme impression!

Mais bon, je suis de retour avec mon écriture!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Retour à la maison**

Une semaine... Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Le temps avait défilé assez lentement, mais c'était enfin terminé, et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans son appartement, il redoutait le moment où il le ferait... Mais, en attendant, il attendait que l'infirmière, Sarah, s'il avait bien compris, termine son nouveau bandage. Il n'était pas surpris de ne voir aucune larme sur ses joues à cause de son départ. Il n'était pas non plus surpris que les autres employés de l'hôpital ne soient pas venus lui dire aurevoir. Il avait été particulièrement exécrable avec eux. Il leur avait vraiment mené la vie dure... Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas coupable pour autant. Il avait simplement eu besoin de se départir de toute sa frustration accumulée, et les employés de l'hôpital s'étaient présentés sur un plateau d'argent, semblant n'attendre que cela. Ils l'avaient cherché...

«Alors?» fit la voix du Docteur Walker, dans l'encadrement de la porte. «Comment va notre malade?»

Il savait que si elle était si gentille, c'était parce qu'elle était amie avec Lawrence. Ça, ou elle avait un faible pour les personnes exécrables. Cependant, il doutait de cette dernière option, car Lawrence était loin d'être exécrable... D'ailleurs, il était passé par la chambre de ce dernier, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour lui dire aurevoir. Ils avaient brièvement discuté, et l'aîné lui avait appris qu'il n'aurait son congé que deux semaines plus tard. Deux semaines... Comment allait-il survivre tout ce temps, enfermé entre ces murs?

«Pas trop mal, je suppose.» répondit-il, fixant le mur devant lui.

Le docteur lui sourit doucement, et il crut voir l'infirmière, qui vérifiait son bandage, lever les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait de toute façon.

«Vous devez être soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez vous.» fit le docteur, tout en s'approchant du lit où il était assis.

Il crut entendre l'infirmière murmurer «_et nous aussi»_, mais l'ignora.

«Heum...oui.» fit-il.

La femme lui fit un autre doux sourire, alors que l'infirmière terminait le bandage. (NdA: _J'espère que vous avez compris que le docteur (la femme) et l'infirmière (la jeune femme) ne sont pas la même personne..._) Il voulut s'en prendre à la plus jeune femme, qui serrait très, très fort le bandage, mais n'en fit rien. Il pouvait bien lui laisser ce petit plaisir...

«Je suppose que nous allons nous revoir...» fit le docteur.

Adam lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Que voulait-elle dire?

«...vous allez venir voir Lawrence, je suppose...non?» expliqua-t-elle.

«Oh!» fit le jeune homme. «Oui! Oui, évidemment.»

Sarah quitta la pièce à ce moment, sans même le moindre regard derrière elle. Cela le fit sourire. Ils le détestaient tous...

«Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas vraiment laissée respirer, cette semaine...» fit la femme, ayant aussi remarqué l'attitude de l'infirmière.

«Pas vraiment...» répondit le jeune homme, riant légèrement.

La femme lui fit un sourire espiègle. Il devina aussitôt que c'était le genre de chose que peu de gens la savaient capable de faire, parfois.

«Sachez que je n'apprécie pas du tout votre attitude envers mes infirmières...» fit-elle.

Adam fronça les sourcils. Elle lui faisait une réprimande en souriant?

«...car c'est MON travail de les mener à bout!»

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire rire le jeune homme. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment le genre à rire tous les jours... Il vit la femme reprendre doucement son sérieux, avant de lui adresser un autre sourire, plus doux cette fois.

«Aurevoir, Adam.» fit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui sourit à son tour, accompagnant le tout d'un hochement de tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus au docteur pour lui adresser un dernier sourire, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Sarah arriva au bureau de Lauren, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu te rends compte?» fit-elle, d'une voix de fillette à qui on vient d'annoncer que Noël allait être devancé de deux mois. «Il part!»

La secrétaire laissa échapper un petit rire découragé, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

«Il ne peut quand même pas être si terrible que ça...» raisonna-t-elle.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune femme la fit rire à nouveau.

«Bon, je suppose qu'il faut l'avoir connu...» dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Il soupira, ne pouvant porter son regard ailleurs que sur le numéro de la porte. Le numéro de la porte de son appartement. Soixante-six. Il ne put retenir un rire d'ironie, se rappelant que, lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cet endroit, il s'était dit qu'il ne suffisait que d'un seul autre six pour former le chiffre du diable. Cela l'avait toujours fait sourire, car il ne croyait pas du tout en ce genre de choses. Il trouvait plutôt que cela le représentait bien. À vrai dire, il ne croyait toujours pas en ce genre de choses, mais il ne voyait plus cet endroit du même oeil. Il avait soudainement peur d'y entrer...

«Faulkner!»

Il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, pour voir un homme dans la quarantaine, particulièrement bedonnant, tenant une bière à la main et une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Albert Stewart, le propriétaire.

«Bonjour M. Stewart...» murmura-t-il, presque imperceptiblement, alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers lui.

«Je croyais pas te revoir ici de si tôt!» s'exclama Albert, de son habituelle voix forte et grave.

Adam garda son regard fixé sur la poignée de porte, comme si elle devenait soudainement très intéressante.

«J'ai cru tomber de ma chaise en entendant parler de toi à la télévision!» poursuivit l'homme, marmonnant, comme toujours, à cause de sa cigarette.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie: cesser cette conversation au plus vite. Il était même prêt à mettre les pieds dans son appartement immédiatement, s'il le fallait. Il avait toujours détesté parler à cet homme. Surtout que leurs conversations se limitaient généralement à de courtes engueulades sur le fait que son loyer était en retard. Le fait de l'entendre lui parler amicalement lui faisait drôle... et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

«C'est quand même horrible ce qui t'es arrivé...» fit l'homme, un peu moins fort, marmonnant toujours autant.

Le jeune homme leva finalement la tête, pour voir que l'homme, malgré sa froideur habituelle, semblant vraiment préoccupé par la situation. Il lui fit donc un sourire maladroit, ignorant comment réagir. Ils restèrent tous deux dans cette position pour un long moment, qui parut une éternité à Adam, tous deux mal à l'aise.

«Je... je vais rentrer...» fit finalement le jeune homme.

«Oh! Oui, oui! Je ne veux pas te déranger davantage...» répondit le propriétaire, le laissant finalement rentrer chez lui.

N'ayant pas le choix, Adam tourna rapidement la poignée et pénétra l'appartement sombre, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un simple coup d'oeil aux alentours lui fit réaliser à quel point rien n'avait changer. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant son absence. L'une des chaises de la table de cuisine était encore de travers, lorsqu'il y avait brièvement prit place. Ses clés traînaient toujours sur le comptoir. Par chance, le propriétaire avait déverrouillé la porte avant son arrivée. Et puis, près des clés, se trouvait toujours...

«Eurk!» fit-il en voyant le sandwich entouré d'un nuage de mouches.

Il alla aussitôt le ramasser, faisant toutes les grimaces imaginables, avant de finalement le jeter à la poubelle. Il chassa les mouches d'un rapide geste de la main et soupira. Qu'allait-il faire? Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'argent, et son réfrigérateur était vide. Son loyer des deux derniers mois n'était pas payé et il serait vite à cours de cigarettes. Et, malgré tout, l'idée de reprendre son travail l'intéressait au plus bas point. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de fumer? Cela ferait une dépense en moins. Pourtant, c'était l'une de ses seules sources de soulagement... Il y penserait...

Il jeta un autre rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, puis figea. Sur le sol, près du placard, se trouvait toujours son appareil photo, qu'il avait laissé tombé, le soir où...

Il secoua la tête et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la caméra, qu'il prit doucement dans ses mains. Il vit alors que la petite porte à l'arrière de l'appareil était ouverte. Les photos avaient été retirées.

Il... il allait avoir besoin d'une cigarette...

* * *

NdA: Eh ben voilà!!

À la prochaine!!


	9. Ennui

NdA: Je suis pitoyable... J'ai désespérément tenté d'updater ma fanfic sur Harry Potter, ayant passé énormément de temps sur celle que vous lisez présentement...

Je me sens très inspirée! À date, j'ai écrit «Remus...»... Je sens que je vais aller loin avec ça et il a fallu que je m'arrache à l'histoire pour poursuivre celle ici-même...

hum...

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre! Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Ennui**

Un vide... un manque... Leur présence lui faisait un énorme plaisir, mais quelque chose manquait... et il ignorait quoi.

«Alors, Lawrence? Tu te sens mieux que la dernière fois?» demanda gentiment Margaret, la mère d'Allison.

Ils étaient tous là. Allison, Diana, Margaret et Melvin, les parents d'Allison, et son frère, Nathaniel. Ils étaient tous là, et il leur en était tellement reconnaissant... Il savourait pleinement chaque instant qu'il passait en compagnie d'êtres humains. La solitude lui pesait...

«Oui, je me sens de mieux en mieux.» répondit l'homme, d'une voix se voulant encourageante.

Il ne voulait pas que les autres ressentent ce sentiment de vide qui l'emplissait. Il ne voulait les inquiéter davantage. Ils en avaient déjà fait tellement pour lui...

«Ils ont parlé de votre histoire à la télévision, hier.» fit Nathaniel. «Ils ont dit que les policiers avaient trouvé de nombreux indices compromettants pour retrouver Jigsaw.»

Lawrence émit un faible sourire. Il savait que son frère, tout comme le reste de sa famille, se démenait pour lui remonter le moral. Il leur en était totalement reconnaissant, mais il devait avouer que tout ce qui se rapportait à son... accident était le dernier sujet de conversation qu'il souhaitait aborder... Margaret et Nathaniel commencèrent pourtant à discuter là-dessus, offrant chacun leur opinion sur l'horreur des actions de Jigsaw, sur son évidente folie et sur sa totale absence d'humanité. Oui, ils essayaient tous de lui montrer leur soutien, et il le voyait. Il se contenta donc de porter son attention sur autre chose que sur la conversation des deux autres.

«Papa?» fit la voix douce de Diana, près de son lit.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, heureux qu'elle soit là. Il n'avait donc plus à écouter les autres déblatérer sur ce tueur en série.

«Oui, ma chérie?» fit-il.

«Est-ce que tu vas rentrer à la maison bientôt?» demanda-t-elle, d'une voix presque boudeuse.

Il avait toujours eu toutes les difficultés du monde à résister à cette voix, à ces yeux de chien battu... Que pouvait-il répondre à cela? Bien que cela semblait évident, cela ne l'était pas vraiment. Risquer de faire de la peine à sa fille était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

«Diana...» soupira Allison, sur le ton de la réprimande. «Je te l'ai dit je-ne-sais combien de fois... Papa doit encore rester une semaine.»

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le ton employé par sa femme, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir répondu à sa place. Il n'en aurait pas eu le courage. Comment aurait-il pu risquer de décevoir sa fille qui, plus ou moins satisfaite, lui fit un faible sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre sa mère?

«Alors, ta prothèse?» demanda Melvin.

Sa prothèse... Il l'avait depuis quelques temps seulement, et il s'y habituait difficilement. Déjà que les douleurs fantômes, et tous autres inconvénients raccrochés à la perte de son pied, lui menaient la vie dure, l'apparition d'un faux pied dans le décor n'était d'aucune aide. Il arrivait enfin à marcher, c'était vrai, mais il ne s'y faisait pas. Jamais il n'y aurait cru auparavant, mais c'était vraiment très difficile. Étant docteur, il SAVAIT que ce n'était pas facile... mais à ce point? Jamais il n'y aurait cru...

«Oh, ça va bien...»

Il n'avait pas à les inquiéter davantage...

* * *

«Est-ce que tu as vu le Docteur Walker, aujourd'hui?» demanda Sarah, entre deux bouchées.

«Non, pourquoi?» répondit Valérie, avant d'engloutir un autre morceau de poulet de la cafétéria.

«Je ne sais pas, elle était toujours partout, ces derniers temps, et je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois depuis hier.» expliqua la blondinette, haussant les épaules.

Valérie replaça l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille, semblant réfléchir.

«Je crois qu'elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.» fit-elle, finalement.

Sarah hocha la tête. Cette femme ne semblait pas prendre de congé souvent. En fait, elle ne semblait en prendre tout simplement jamais, et c'était encore pire depuis que le docteur Gordon était hospitalisé. L'infirmière savait que sa supérieure était mariée, et avait deux enfants, mais les voyait-elle, quelques fois? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas...

«Elle a l'air bouleversée, depuis l'accident du docteur Gordon.» fit-elle.

Son amie leva les yeux vers elle, un sourcil froncé. Il était effectivement difficile de croire que cette femme pouvait ressentir le moindre sentiment autre que la colère et la frustration, mais c'était pourtant ce qui semblait être le cas. Pour Sarah, à tout le moins...

«C'est vrai,» insista-t-elle. «elle a l'air complètement perdue. Gordon et elle s'entendaient bien. Je crois qu'elle prend ça assez difficilement.»

Valérie afficha un léger rictus au coin de sa bouche, semblant admettre qu'elle avait un point.

«Mouaiis... tu as peut-être raison... mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le prenne si difficilement... elle reste quand même elle-même...» fit-elle.

L'autre jeune femme haussa les épaules, en secouant très légèrement la tête.

«Je ne sais pas...»

* * *

«Eh bien, Melvin et moi allons y aller, je crois.» fit Margaret, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Son mari fit de même, rassemblant ses quelques affaires. Les autres occupants de la pièce les saluèrent chaleureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous deux passé le pas de la porte. Lawrence ignorait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou paniqué de voir qu'ils commençaient à partir. Il se sentait toujours aussi étrange en leur présence, mais il avait toujours aussi peur de sa solitude. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait...

«Est-ce que tu préférerais qu'on te laisse, Larry?» demanda Allison, désignant Diana, Nathaniel et elle-même.

L'homme haussa les épaules, secouant la tête.

«C'est comme vous voulez.» répondit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre autrement à cette question. Il en ignorait la réponse. Et puis, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui l'habitait en permanence. De cette impression de manque. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver pourquoi il ressentait cela.

«Écoutez, moi je dois travailler dans quelques heures à peine. Je dois y aller.» dit Nathaniel, se levant de sa chaise à son tour.

Il fit quelques pas en direction d'Allison et Diana, afin de les saluer et d'embrasser sa nièce sur le front. Il fit ensuite demi-tour, et marcha en direction du lit où son frère était toujours étendu.

«Repose-toi bien.» dit-il, une main sur l'épaule du blessé.

Lawrence savait que son frère avait beaucoup de difficulté à se remettre des événements. Les nombreuses cernes qui creusaient le dessous de ses yeux prouvaient qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. L'aîné s'en voulait de faire subir tout cela à Nathaniel, mais que pouvait-il y faire? C'était comme pour Allison et Diana. Il voyait qu'elles se remettaient difficilement de l'expérience traumatisante qu'elles avaient vécue, mais il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elles. Probablement rien...

«Aurevoir, Nat.» dit-il, avant que son frère ne disparaisse de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il était seul avec sa femme et sa fille. Étonnamment, l'air devenait plus facile à respirer, maintenant que moins de personnes ne se trouvaient dans la pièce. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son inquiétude par rapport à la solitude. Ce fut pourquoi il paniqua légèrement lorsque Allison soupira, montrant qu'elle allait parler.

«Je crois que nous devrions partir aussi. Nous avons assez pris de ton temps, tu dois te reposer.» dit-elle.

Il lui fit un faible sourire, ne voulant surtout pas montrer la panique qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Elle s'approcha de lui, afin de l'embrasser, avant de laisser Diana le faire à son tour.

«Aurevoir, papa.» murmura-t-elle doucement, touchant son père droit au coeur.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elles partent. Pourtant, elles se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte, et lui firent un dernier signe de la main, avant de quitter la pièce. Il était seul. Seul avec lui-même, avec son constant sentiment de manque. Pourtant, il arrivait enfin à identifier la source de cette impression. Il avait vu plein de gens durant la journée, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Et il savait pourquoi. Parmi toutes ces personnes, une seule comptait, et elle ne s'était même pas présentée.

Il... il voulait voir Adam.

* * *

NdA: Eh ben voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!

À la prochaine!


	10. Cauchemars

NdA: Je n'ai toujours rien à faire, et je dois absolument me changer les idées des maudits vieux films avec des voix gossantes qui passent à la télévision à côté de moi!!! (Non mais, le gars en amoureux d'une prostituée et il est jaloux de tous les hommes avec qui elle couche... BEN T'AVAIS JUSTE À PAS EN TOMBER AMOUREUX!!!!) (La femme de ménage fait croire à son prétendant qu'elle vit dans tel appartement, alors que c'est celui d'un client en Californie. Elle ignore pourtant que son prétendant EST le client en Californie. Le gars ne dit rien, cherchant à savoir pourquoi... DITES-VOUS LA VÉRITÉ!! ÇA VA VOUS SAUVER 1h30!!!!!!!!!)

Voici donc un autre chapitre!

* * *

**Cauchemars  
**

Adam se redressa brusquement sur son lit, laissant échapper un cri de mort. C'était horrible. C'était affreux. Il allait souffrir. Il allait mourir. Il... il avait rêvé... Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant ce fait, mais n'en fut pas plus heureux de voir les murs de sa chambre l'entourer. Il se trouvait dans son appartement. Dans son appartement merdique. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis qu'il était revenu, à part pour quelques rares commissions à l'épicerie ou au dépanneur. Rien de plus. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas acheter grand chose, avec le peu d'argent qu'il possédait. Et il n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait absolument aucune logique. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était de sortir de cet endroit, pouvoir respirer un peu. Pourtant, il s'y enfermait. Il avait de la difficulté à croire que, pendant son hospitalisation, il ne rêvait que de quitter l'hôpital. Maintenant, il ne rêvait que de quitter son appartement. Ne serait-il jamais heureux?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil-matin, pour réaliser qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il soupira aussitôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi en pleine nuit, à cause de ces cauchemars. En fait, c'était toutes les nuits. Chaque nuit, il revoyait ces horreurs, ces événements, tout ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait vécu. Jamais il n'avait fait ces rêves à l'hôpital. Jamais il n'aurait cru en faire d'aussi terribles une fois de retour chez lui. Et pour être terribles, ils étaient terribles. Il revoyait sans cesse cette salle de bain miteuse et dégoûtante, ce corps ensanglanté, étendu au milieu de la pièce. Il revoyait toujours ces chaînes, cette enregistreuse. Il entendait à nouveau cette voix glauque qui leur débitait ses messages morbides. Il sentait à nouveau cette odeur de merde et de sang. Il... il revoyait Lawrence, entendait sa voix, qui réussissait toujours à le calmer.

Lawrence... Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le voir à l'hôpital. Il en avait eu l'intention. Il l'avait vraiment voulu... mais n'avait pas pu. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Tous ces cauchemars lui rappelaient tellement tout ce qu'il avait vécu... il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de le revoir. Autant, à l'hôpital, sa présence le soulageait, autant il savait que le voir à nouveau lui ramènerait plein de souvenirs indésirables. Il... il se sentit si faible... si vulnérable... tellement minable. Il se maudissait pour son comportement, mais n'agissait pas pour autant. Il restait plutôt chez lui, à fumer et à s'appitoyer sur son pauvre sort. Pitoyable.

Il s'extirpa lentement du lit et tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Sur la table de la cuisine traînait un carton de cigarettes. Il s'y dirigea aussitôt et le prit entre ses mains, pour constater qu'il était très léger. Il n'en avait presque plus. Tout comme il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour en racheter. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'arrêter, mais il repoussa ces pensées et en allumant une. Il préférait se préoccuper d'un problème à la fois.

Il avait faim, mais ne prit même pas la peine de regarder dans le réfrigérateur. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'il était vide. Aussi vide que son porte-feuille, mais ça, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il préféra donc se diriger vers le salon, où il ouvrit la télévision. Il prit place sur le sofa miteux, et zappa. Il ne possédait que très peu de postes, et fit très vite le tour. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un film pornographique. C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant à cette heure. En fait, ce genre de choses ne l'excitait même plus. À vrai dire, probablement n'avait-ce jamais été le cas. Il regardait cela de temps en temps, avant sa capture, se disant que, de toute façon, sa vie était déjà complètement pathétique.

Pourtant, il en eut rapidement assez et zappa à nouveau, s'attardant au canal découvertes. Apparemment, une race assez rares d'oiseaux exotiques avait un moyen de séduction assez particulier, selon lequel le mâle affichait des couleurs très voyantes, pour courtiser la femelle de ses rêves. Passionnant...

En fait, il s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à en faire, de ces sacs à plumes? Qui pouvait bien être l'imbécile que cela pouvait intéresser? Surtout à cette heure du soir? Celui qui était intéressé par la vie des oiseaux devait certainement se coucher tôt. Oh, et puis, il s'en fichait. De toute façon, il trouvait ce documentaire déjà plus potable qu'un film porno... si ce n'était pas pathétique, ça...

Il soupira à nouveau, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et demi qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Lawrence ne sortirait à son tour que dans quelques jours. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il craignait cet instant. Devrait-il aller le voir? Devrait-il lui téléphoner? En aurait-il seulement la force?

Ou est-ce que Lawrence allait le visiter? Il se maudissait pour penser cela, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse et, en maintenant, le désirait plus que tout. Il n'arrivait à se comprendre lui même... Que voulait-il vraiment?

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la télévision se ferma toute seule, ainsi que les quelques lumières qui étaient allumées. Une panne... Génial! Il en aurait pour quelques heures encore...

Il se leva et retourna lentement à sa chambre, maudissant tous ceux et celles qui pouvaient possiblement avoir un quelconque lien avec cette panne d'électricité, tentant d'oublier le fait que, en vérité, il avait peur...

* * *

NdA: Ce chapitre est court, je sais! Mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais l'allonger davantage! 

À bientôt!


	11. Home Sweet Home

NdA: Eh ben oui, je suis là! J'ai une véritable passion pour écrire cette fanfic! (on se demande pourquoi...)

C'est pourquoi me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Home sweet home**

Il avait du mal à y croire. Après tout ce temps, qui lui avait parut une éternité, il pouvait enfin partir, quitter ces lieux qui l'étouffaient. Il allait enfin retrouver sa maison, sa famille, ses affaires... C'était tout de même ironique. Lui qui ne pensait auparavant qu'au travail, passant tout son temps en ces lieux, il ne rêvait plus que de les quitter. Et c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer, à son plus grand bonheur.

«Tu es prêt, Larry?» demanda Allison.

Il hocha doucement la tête, fébrile. Il était si près de la sortie... Cela en était totalement déconcentrant.

«Tu as toutes tes affaires?» insista-t-elle légèrement.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, s'impatientant de plus en plus. Pourquoi persistait-elle à prendre son temps, à insister sur des détails sans importance? Il voulait partir! Il en avait assez de cet endroit!

«Eh bien... je crois que nous pouvons y aller.» soupira finalement sa femme.

Enfin! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil! Les rares fois où il avait pu regarder par une fenêtre, il avait plu. La pluie n'avait absolument aucune vertue encourageante, pour remonter le moral. Il avait tellement hâte de voir le soleil, de respirer l'air pur, dénué de toutes ces odeurs de médicaments, de... de retrouver sa maison! Il en avait assez...

«Tu n'as personne à saluer?» fit Allison, s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Elle faisait exprès? Il voulait partir! Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas cela!

«Non.» répondit-il, avant de poursuivre sa marche vers la porte, ce qui s'avérait plutôt difficile, avec sa canne.

Il aurait peut-être voulu saluer Marlene, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle avait été absente durant toute la dernière semaine qu'il avait passé entre ces murs. Selon les infirmières, elle était en congé. Dommage... Il devrait peut-être l'appeler, une fois à la maison...

Il salua rapidement la secrétaire et une infirmière d'un signe de tête, et s'engagea dans un autre couloir, menant vers la sortie. Il sentait un certain inconfort là où sa prothèse était installée, mais se contenta de le supporter. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu se plaindre devant sa famille. Déjà qu'il voyait que les deux jetaient parfois quelques regards inquiets vers sa canne, il ne voulait pas en rajouter. En fait, s'il avait pu, il se serait immédiatement débarrassé de ce bâton. Malheureusement, la douleur dans sa jambe était trop insupportable, s'il ne l'utilisait pas. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment habitué à son nouveau pied...

«Ça va, Larry?» fit la voix douce d'Allison, en le voyant grimacer.

«Oui, tout va bien.» répondit-il, affichant un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Ils approchaient du stationnement, donc de la voiture. Il serait bientôt assis, et n'aurait plus à supporter cette douleur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. Et puis, de toute façon, la seule présence du soleil pouvait lui faire endurer n'importe quoi. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'y rendre plus vite...

«Tu ne t'es pas stationnée dehors?» demanda-t-il à sa femme.

«Oh, non, je ne préférais pas. Il pleut.»

* * *

«Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose, ce soir?» demanda Valérie.

La secrétaire sembla réfléchir un instant.

«Je... ne crois pas.» répondit-elle. «Pourquoi?»

«Bah, je me disais seulement que Sarah, toi et moi pourrions aller manger quelque chose ensemble, après le travail.» fit l'infirmière, en haussant les épaules.

«Ce serait une bonne idée.» approuva Lauren, le sourire aux lèvres. «Tu en as parlé à Sarah?»

«Non, pas encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de lui parler, aujourd'hui. Elle semble débordée.»

La secrétaire hocha doucement la tête, avant de se replonger dans ses classements. Sarah n'était pas la seule à être débordée. Une pile de tâches l'attendait, et elle ignorait comment elle viendrait à bout de tout. Elle devrait donc s'y mettre immédiatement. Pourtant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et elle voulut en faire part à son amie, mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose, dès qu'elle eut relevé la tête.

«Aurevoir, M. Gordon!» fit-elle, voyant l'homme passer devant son comptoir, avec sa femme et sa fille.

L'homme lui fit un rapide signe de tête, accompagné d'un sourire, avant de faire de même avec Valérie, et de poursuivre son chemin.

«Sa fille est adorable.» fit Lauren, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Ses enfants à elle quittaient la période adorable de leur enfance, et commençaient lentement à entrer dans cette affreuse étape qu'était... l'adolescence. Elle commençait déjà à avoir de la difficulté avec eux, et ignorait comment elle allait s'en sortir. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait de jeunes enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rêveuse...

«Bof, je n'ai vraiment aimé les enfants...» fit Valérie.

Lauren eut un sourire en coin. La jeune femme brune restait qui elle était...

* * *

Tout y était. Rien n'avait changé. C'était... comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si le temps avait retenu sa respiration pendant son absence. Il vit Allison poser ses clés sur le comptoir, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sa fille courut aussitôt en direction du salon, où elle ouvrit la télévision. La vie reprenait son cours, se dit-il. Tout au long du voyage en voiture, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, regardant défiler le décor qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Rien n'avait changé et, en même temps, tout avait changé. Il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Il... il avait changé.

«Papa?»

Il leva les yeux, pour voir sa fille, le menton appuyé sur le dessus du dossier du divan.

«Oui?» demanda-t-il.

«Tu veux venir regarder la télévision avec moi?» demanda-t-elle, de cette même petite voix à laquelle il n'avait jamais pu résister.

Il lui fit un doux sourire, avant de marcher dans sa direction, puis de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa.

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?» demanda-t-il.

«Tes désirs sont désordre.» répondit-elle.

Il ignorait ce que c'était. À vrai dire, savait-il la moindre chose des goûts de sa fille? Il passait tellement de temps au travail, ou même juste dans son bureau, qu'il en avait négligé sa fille. Quelle était sa couleur préférée? Quel était son plat favori? Quelles étaient les choses qu'elle aimait, celles qu'elle n'aimait pas? Il sentit un serrement dans sa gorge, en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait pas sa fille. Il avait négligé sa famille... Quel genre de monstre avait-il été? Certainement pas un père... Son travail de médecin avait pris le dessus sur son travail de père, et cela était un crime impardonnable. Il était horrible...

Il regarda sa fille avec un sourire attendri. Il leva doucement la main et caressa doucement ses cheveux. La petite fille ne réagit même pas, bien trop concentrée à regarder ce qu'il croyait être des fées, ou quelque chose comme ça... S'il avait bien compris, ce petit garçon avait un parrain et une marraine qui pouvaient réaliser ses souhaits. Évidemment, cela virait toujours au désastre, et il devait faire annuler le sort. Cela aurait été le genre d'émission qu'il aurait trouvé insignifiante et sans intérêt mais, à voir sa fille rire ainsi, il sentit son coeur fondre. Oh, et puis, elle n'avait pas à toujours regarder des émissions éducatives, non? Elle pouvait bien regarder ce qu'elle voulait... Il se pencha et embrassa sa fille sur la tempe.

«Papa!» fit la fillette, en riant. «Tu m'empêches de regarder mon émission!»

Cette remarque le fit sourire et il continua de caresser les cheveux de sa fille, ignorant que, derrière eux, se trouvait une femme, tout sourire, totalement émue par la scène qui lui était offerte.

* * *

NdA: Eh ben voilà! Je commençais à trouver qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux...

À la prochaine!


	12. Dilemme

NdA: C'est étrange. J'avais écrit le prochain chapitre d'abord, mais je me suis dit que la lecture serait plus fluide en mettant un autre sur Adam d'abord...

Voici donc!

* * *

**Dilemme**

Que faire? Il l'ignorait. Il était rarement confronté à ce genre de dilemme. En fait, avait-il seulement déjà été confronté à ce genre de dilemme? Probablement pas. Et puis, le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que le sujet était ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'être une stupide adolescente de 15 ans, qui a un oeil sur un garçon.

Je l'appelle, je l'appelle pas?

Pathétique. Il n'avait l'oeil sur personne, mais il agissait tout comme. Il s'était senti tellement lâche, suite à son retour à son appartement, qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais la force de revoir Lawrence, de lui parler. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait se rappeler toute cette histoire, mais il avait dû en venir à l'évidence: il n'oubliait pas. Il s'en souvenait toujours parfaitement, et n'arriverait probablement jamais à oublier. Et puis, Lawrence lui manquait.

Il se sentait stupide, mais il avait envie de lui parler à nouveau. Il se souvenait à quel point sa présence l'avait soulagé à l'hôpital, et il voulait entendre sa voix à nouveau, sentir cet apaisement l'envahir une fois de plus. Il en avait besoin... mais il n'avait pas le courage de l'appeler. Il devait être devant le combiné depuis au moins quinze minutes. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un bout de papier, avec une série de chiffres griffonnés dessus.

Le numéro de Lawrence.

Il avait fouillé dans le botin téléphonique pour le trouver et, maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. Après tout, probablement ne voudrait-il pas lui parler. Il avait sa fille, sa femme... une famille, quoi! Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il du minable qu'il était? Probablement voulait-il oublier, lui aussi. Et ce n'était pas en lui parlant qu'il contribuerait à sa cause. Il ferait peut-être mieux de laisser tomber...

Il entendit soudainement cogner à la porte, et sursauta aussitôt. On cognait rarement à sa porte... Qui cela pouvait bien être? Personne ne lui rendait jamais visite. Pourrait-ce être Lawrence?

Il se gifla mentalement pour simplement y avoir pensé. Il était pathétique, d'espérer une telle chose. Lawrence l'avait certainement déjà oublié, et se fichait certainement de lui. Mais alors, qui cela pouvait bien être? Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit. Ses restants d'espoirs furent aussitôt éteints.

«Faulkner! Heureux que tu sois chez toi!» fit la voix grave du propriétaire.

Que faisait-il là?

«M...mon...monsieur Stewart!» bégaya-t-il. « Que... que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?»

Il se sentait hypocrite, car il devinait très bien la raison de sa présence.

«Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée?» fit l'homme. «Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que tu m'as payé ton loyer.»

Évidemment... Il fallait s'en douter. Adam resta silencieux, ignorant quoi dire. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire? À part qu'il n'avait pas l'argent...

«Écoute, petit...»

La voix du propriétaire sembla s'adoucir légèrement, quittant son sarcasme. Il ignorait pourquoi on l'appelait toujours «petit», mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour poser la question.

«... J'ai été tolérant. Après ce qui t'es arrivé, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien oublier les loyers non-payés...»

«Merci...c'est... c'est gentil.» fit le jeune homme, pas du tout habitué à voir Albert Stewart ainsi.

«Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien te faire ce cadeau... mais ça fait déjà un mois, depuis! Et je n'ai toujours pas mon argent!»

L'homme était doux, calme, mais Adam savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait qu'au bout de quelques temps, la colère prendrait la place de la compréhension.

«Je... je ne peux pas vous payer maintenant...» fit-il.

Le propriétaire soupira.

«J'espère que tu le pourras bientôt.» répondit-il simplement, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il ignorait où il trouverait l'argent, et ce fut en soupirant à nouveau qu'il referma la porte. Il resta un certain moment appuyé contre la porte, avant de marcher en direction du téléphone, puis de le fixer, tel qu'il le faisait avant cette interruption. Un regard vers sa droite lui fit remarquer le petit papier, avec les chiffres griffonnés dessus. Il le prit dans ses mains, avant de le chiffonner et de le jeter à la poubelle.

Il ne voulait pas déranger.

* * *

NdA: (soupir) Imbécile...

Ce chapitre est court, je le sais! Mais je tenais juste à faire une petite tranche de vie à Adam avant de revenir à Lawrence!

À la prochaine!


	13. Rattrapage

NdA: Oh wow, Caro! Mais tu updates si vite! Ça n'arrive jamais...

Chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Rattrapage**

Il faisait de son mieux, c'était vraiment le cas. Il avait été si choqué de voir à quel point il avait bousillé sa vie, qu'il faisait tout pour se rattraper. Il avait passé la journée entière avec sa fille, permettant ainsi à Allison de rendre visite à ses parents, sans avoir à se préoccuper de Diana. Elle semblait avoir eu une dure semaine au travail, et elle en avait visiblement besoin. Lui, il était en congé pour une période de temps indéterminée. Il s'était donc donné pour mission de rattraper le temps perdu.

«Tu devrais te reposer...» avait protesté Allison, visiblement inquiète.

Il l'avait rassurée, lui promettant de ne pas s'exténuer. Il tenait vraiment à passer du temps avec sa fille, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait donc écouté la télévision avec elle, joué aux poupées avec elle... Pour le dîner, il avait commandé une pizza, le repas préféré de sa fille. Il le lui avait demandé. Il savait aussi que sa couleur préférée était le rose, et que son animal favori était le chat. Il ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment qui l'emplissait, simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression d'enfin la connaître.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un envers à la médaille. Son retour à la maison lui faisait le plus grand bien, et passer du temps avec sa fille l'emplissait de bonheur... mais il restait Allison. Il recommençait à sentir ce malaise entre eux, comme s'il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien à faire dans le décor, lorsqu'elle était là. Pourtant, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait toujours, c'était certain! Lorsqu'il l'avait revue, à l'hôpital, il avait ressenti un soulagement immense. Il avait eu peur de les perdre, elle et Diana. Cependant, alors qu'il était remis de ses émotions, il sentait de nouveau certaines frictions entre eux, et sentait qu'elle se retenait parfois, pour ne pas lui crier dessus. Pourtant, il savait que cela ne saurait tarder avant qu'elle ne se retienne plus, et il craignait le jour où cela viendrait. Il avait bêtement cru que leur mariage s'était rétabli, suite aux événements, mais il s'était peut-être trompé...

«Papa?» fit Diana. «Est-ce que tu vas retourner travailler?»

Sa voix semblait presque inquiète, et Lawrence sentit comme une aiguille se planter dans son coeur.

«Bien sûr, papa doit retourner travailler, un jour...» répondit-il doucement, un sourire se voulant rassurant aux lèvres. «Mais pas tout de suite. Papa doit se reposer, et il sera en congé pour encore un certain temps.»

Elle sembla évaluer cette réponse, pendant un moment, avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Son père eut un sourire attendri, en la voyant continuer de manger avec appétit. Il redoutait aussi le jour où il retournerait au travail. Il avait tellement détesté son séjour à l'hôpital, il ignorait s'il aurait le courage d'y retourner. Il ignorait s'il arriverait à pratiquer son métier, sans que tous ces souvenirs ne lui reviennent sans cesse en tête.

Surtout avec ces cauchemars... Depuis qu'il était revenu chez lui, il faisait des cauchemars, la nuit, qui le réveillaient subitement, et après lesquels il ne parvenait plus à se rendormir. La plupart du temps, il se levait silencieusement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Allison, et allait boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Parfois, il retournait se coucher, espérant naïvement se rendormir, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. Il finissait donc toujours dans son bureau, à feuilleter quelques livres, ou à surfer sur le net. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, dans ces circonstances. Il ne travaillait plus, tout le monde dormait...

«J'ai fini!» fit la fillette, désignant son assiette vide.

L'homme ne put retenir un sourire en la voyant ainsi.

«C'est bien.» fit-il. «Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas regarder la télévision, un peu? J'ai un appel à faire.»

Diana hocha la tête, avant de gambader jusqu'au salon. Son père la regarda faire, attendri, avant de se diriger vers le téléphone. Il prit le combiné et tenta de se rappeler du numéro. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? Il se creusa les méninges un bref instant, avant d'avoir une illumination. Il composa les chiffres, et attendit. La sonnerie se fit entendre de nombreuses fois, et il craignit qu'elle soit absente. Peut-être était-elle de retour au travail?

«Allô?» fit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là.

«Oui, Marlene?» demanda-t-il quand même, pour être sûr.

«Lawrence?» fit la femme. «C'est bien toi?»

«Oui.» répondit simplement l'homme, heureux d'entendre la voix de son amie.

«Ah! Je suis heureuse de te parler!» avoua la femme.

«Oui... moi aussi.» dit l'homme. «Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'hôpital, avant de partir.»

«Oh, oui. Je suis en congé.»

«C'est ce que les infirmières m'ont dit.»

Ils restèrent un certain moment en silence, attendant chacun que l'autre brise la glace.

«Alors? Tu vas bien?» demanda finalement Marlene.

«Oui. Ça va mieux. Je m'habitue difficilement à la prothèse, mais ça s'améliore.»

«Je suis heureuse de l'entendre.»

«Et toi?»

«Oh, pas trop mal. Je crois que j'ai frisé le burn out. Ça fait du bien, de se reposer.»

«Oui, je suppose.»

Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de lui parler. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il tenait à son amitié avec Marlene. C'était une autre chose qu'il avait négligée.

«Comment va ta fille?» demanda la femme.

«Oh, elle va bien. Je crois qu'elle s'est bien remise de l'incident. J'essaie seulement de passer le plus de temps avec elle.»

«C'est une bonne résolution. Et Allison?»

Lawrence réfléchit un instant. Il préférait ne pas parler des malaises et tout...

«Elle va bien. Elle est chez ses parents, présentement. Je crois qu'elle a encore un peu de difficulté à se remettre de tout ça, mais sinon... je crois que ça va.» dit-il.

«C'est bien...»

«Et toi? Ta famille?»

«Oh... Les enfants vont bien. Ils sont assez étourdissants, mais ça fait du bien de les voir.»

«Je suppose.» fit l'homme, en riant.

«Quant à Damon, il est plutôt distant ces temps-ci. Je crois que la maladie de sa mère l'affecte beaucoup.»

«Sa mère ne va pas bien?»

«Hmm. On ignore ce qu'elle a. Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques mois.»

«Mince...»

«Mais bon! C'est la vie. J'espère seulement qu'il s'en remettra. Ça me fait de la peine, de le voir ainsi.»

«Ça doit...»

Il avait franchement sous-estimé les bienfaits de parler à une amie. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Leur conversation se poursuivit encore un instant, portant sur tout et sur rien. Le simple fait de communiquer semblait leur faire le plus grand bien. Ce ne fut qu'avec grands regrets, que Marlene dût finalement raccrocher, sous prétexte que son plus jeune avait besoin d'aide pour un devoir. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il jeta un bref regard à sa fille, pour voir qu'elle était toujours plongée dans le visionnement d'une quelconque émission de dessins animés. Peut-être devrait-il aller la rejoindre...

Il posa ses yeux sur le téléphone à nouveau, semblant en plein conflit intérieur avec lui-même. Depuis son retour, qu'il en avait envie, mais aurait-il le courage de le faire? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Adam... Il prit le combiné dans sa main, pour réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Il agrippa le botin sur le comptoir et le feuilleta rapidement. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour trouver «Faulkner, Adam.». Il reprit le combiné, toujours incertain de son geste. Il composa les trois premiers numéros, avant de jeter un regard à sa fille. Il composa deux autres chiffres, avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre Diana.

Peut-être une autre fois...

* * *

NdA: IMBÉCILE! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME!!

(soupir)

À la prochaine...


	14. Dérangement

NdA: Je suis décidément en feu...

Un autre chapitre!!

* * *

**Dérangement**

Il se sentait épuisé, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait de particulièrement exténuant. À vrai dire, il se sentait toujours ainsi. Il ne faisait absolument rien de ses journées. Il se levait, s'emmerdait, puis se couchait. Il ne sortait même plus pour faire quelques commissions, car il n'avait plus d'argent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de son poids. Il se sentait toujours faible, et avait sans cesse envie de vomir. Il devait avoir l'air affreux, mais il s'en fichait. Personne ne le voyait de toute façon. Il était seul, en permanence. Il errait à longueur de journée dans son appartement vide, ne sachant désespérément pas quoi faire de sa peau. Il se sentait misérable.

Il mit les pieds dans la cuisine, et remarqua aussitôt le petit bout de papier sur la table. Il était tout chiffonné, et comportait une série de chiffres. C'était le numéro de Lawrence. Il avait récupéré le papier, peu après l'avoir jeté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas appelé. Il n'en avait toujours pas le courage. Il ignorait s'il l'aurait un jour...

Il se sentait si faible... Il avait l'impression que son corps était sans arrêt parcouru de tremblements. Il avait fumé sa dernière cigarette trois jours plus tôt, et il supportait très mal cet arrêt précipité. Il avait envie d'une cigarette... Il en avait besoin. Si seulement il en avait l'argent...

Il sursauta en entendant cogner à sa porte. Il posa les yeux sur celle-ci, et la fixa longuement, avec surprise. Qui... Qui pouvait bien cogner à sa porte? Probablement le propriétaire. Non, CERTAINEMENT le propriétaire... Cela faisait deux fois qu'il lui rendait visite, et il s'impatientait de plus en plus.

Le jeune homme se décida à aller répondre en entendant un deuxième coup. Il marcha rapidement en direction de la porte, qu'il ouvrit lentement, avec anticipation.

Ce n'était pas Albert Stewart. Non, un homme à peine plus grand que lui, mais un peu plus imposant, se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui tombaient sur le front, ne camouflant toujours pas ses yeux bleus, et il avait le dos légèrement recourbé, s'appuyant sur une canne.

«L...Lawrence?!» fit Adam, les yeux grands ouverts, figé par la surprise.

L'homme lui fit un faible sourire, visiblement hésitant.

«Salut, Adam.» fit-il doucement. «Je... je peux entrer?»

Cette question fit sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur, l'obligeant à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de s'effacer pour laisser l'autre homme entrer. Ce dernier s'exécuta, jetant plusieurs coups d'oeil aux alentours.

«Que... que fais-tu ici?» demanda Adam, tirant le plus vieux de sa contemplation.

«Je... je suis venu te voir...»

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il avait tant anticipé et, en même temps, tant désiré cette visite... Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourtant, une chose était sûre, il était heureux de le voir. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté à une vitesse fulgurante, engourdissant tous ses membres. Il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait ce stress, mais il préféra mettre ce questionnement de côté.

«J'ai... j'ai hésité avant de venir...» avoua Lawrence. «À vrai dire... cela fait longtemps que je souhaite le faire, mais-»

Il fut subitement interrompu, alors que le plus jeune se jetait sur lui. Il en eut aussitôt le souffle coupé, sentant deux bras entourer ses épaules. Bien que surpris, il plaça ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, sa canne toujours en main. Il resta d'abord hésitant, mais se laissa aller à l'étreinte alors que les bras d'Adam le serraient de plus en plus fort. Il perdit aussitôt toute incertitude quant à la pertinence de sa venue. Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de venir. En fait, son envie de venir datait de sa sortie de l'hôpital, qui elle remontait à environ une semaine. Il avait eu si peur d'être mal accueilli...

«Je suis heureux de te revoir...» murmura Adam, ne desserrant pas son emprise d'une miette.

«Moi aussi...» répondit Lawrence.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant très longtemps, aucun ne voulant briser l'étreinte. Pourtant, Lawrence se recula finalement, obligeant Adam à faire de même. Ce fut alors que le plus vieux fut frappé par l'apparence de l'autre. Il était maigre. Très maigre. Il avait l'air... presque anorexique. Comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps. Aussi, des cernes creusaient le dessous de ses yeux, comme s'il dormait peu.

«Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va?» demanda-t-il doucement.

Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

«J'ai l'air horrible...hum?» fit-il.

L'aîné baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Il avait tellement hésité à venir... la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de blesser Adam.

«J'en ai conscience.» fit simplement ce dernier, tentant de rassurer son invité.

Lawrence leva les yeux à nouveau. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vu, mais cela paraissait une éternité.

«Tu... tu veux t'asseoir?» offrit le plus jeune.

L'invité hocha légèrement la tête, prenant place sur la chaise que lui indiquait Adam. Ce dernier s'assit à son tour, de l'autre côté de la table, lui faisant ainsi face. Ils restèrent un certain moment en silence, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fut Lawrence qui, toujours hésitant, tenta quelque chose.

«Est-ce que... tu as mangé dernièrement?» demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Le plus jeune secoua légèrement la tête, les yeux au ciel.

«Non.» dit-il simplement.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par la franchise du jeune homme, l'aîné soupira. Cela expliquait sa maigreur...

«Écoute... ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau?» proposa-t-il gentiment. «Je... je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.»

«Non.»

Le ton du jeune homme était catégorique, et fit soupirer de nouveau le plus vieux. Il avait espérer que leurs retrouvailles ne se passent pas ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son ami dans cet état. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré ainsi, mais Adam était bien un ami, au fond.

«Et pourquoi ça?» demanda-t-il.

«Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.» répondit le plus jeune.

L'aîné soupira encore, amenant le jeune homme à lever les yeux au ciel.

«Tu te laisses mourir de faim, Adam...» fit-il, d'un ton inquiet.

Le principal concerné se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire.

«Écoute...» fit Lawrence. «Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais-»

«Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.»

L'aîné afficha un air déçu, et le plus jeune se gifla mentalement pour cela. Il voulait le revoir depuis si longtemps... et c'était ainsi qu'il le traitait? Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'insupportable...

«Lawrence...» soupira-t-il. «Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension et se frotta les yeux, exprimant ainsi son malaise.

«Quoi?» insista l'aîné, curieux.

«C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent ces temps-ci. J'étais déjà plutôt à sec, avant cet... incident. Depuis, je ne veux même plus penser à reprendre le travail...»

Lawrence hocha doucement la tête, compréhensif.

«Je comprend.» fit-il simplement.

Deux mots simples, mais tellement réconfortants. Il savait que Lawrence comprenait vraiment. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant que le plus vieux ne brise leur contact visuel afin de fouiller dans ses poches. Le plus jeune fronça un sourcil, intrigué.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais il comprit aussitôt en le voyant sortir son porte-feuille.

«Non.» fit Adam.

«Non quoi?» demanda Lawrence.

«Pourquoi tu sors ton porte-feuille?» demanda le plus jeune, croisant les bras.

«Je veux seulement te prêter un peu d'argent...»

«Non.»

«Et pourquoi?»

«Parce que.»

«Quels arguments...»

Ils se fixèrent un autre moment, se défiant du regard.

«Écoute, je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi. Tu n'as visiblement pas mangé depuis très longtemps...» expliqua finalement le plus vieux.

«Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein? Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant que ça que je ne mange pas!?»

«Parce que je tiens à toi...»

Le plus jeune resta bouche bée. Il tenait à lui? Depuis quand, quelqu'un tenait à lui? Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son bien-être...

«Si tu me donnes cet argent, je vais l'utiliser pour m'acheter des cigarettes, je n'en ai plus.» fit-il sur un ton de défi.

«Tu me fais des menaces?» demanda le docteur, en haussant les sourcils.

«Ça ressemble à ça.»

L'aîné ne put retenir un bref rire, secouant la tête de découragement.

«T'es pas croyable...» soupira-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ouvrit son porte-feuille et en sortit plusieurs billets, qu'il laissa tomber sur la table.

«La prochaine fois que je vais venir, je veux voir de la nourriture dans ce réfrigérateur.» fit-il, en pointant l'appareil en question.

Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il se leva et marcha en direction de la porte. Il le salua rapidement, puis quitta. Adam resta légèrement bouche bée, fixant les billets sur la table.

Il se sentait stupide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir, à cause des mots de Lawrence. «La prochaine fois que je vais venir...»

Peut-être ne s'achèterait-il pas de cigarettes, finalement...

* * *

NdA: Ben oui, encore un autre de terminé...

À la prochaine!


	15. Malaise

NdA: Ben oui... encore moi...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Malaise**

Lawrence entra, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Une bonne odeur emplit aussitôt ses narines, lui signalant qu'Allison préparait le souper.

«Bonjour, Larry.» fit la voix lointaine de la femme, dans la cuisine.

«Bonjour.» répondit-il, tout en accrochant sa veste sur la patère de l'entrée.

«Où étais-tu?» demanda la blonde, toujours affairée dans ses chaudrons lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

«Chez Adam.» répondit-il.

«Oh...» fit la femme, s'arrêtant un bref instant. «Comment va-t-il?»

«Dans les circonstances... pas trop mal, je suppose.»

Allison hocha brièvement la tête, avant de poursuivre ce qu'elle faisait.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?» demanda l'homme.

«Du spaghetti.» répondit la femme, sans même lever les yeux de sa sauce.

Lawrence hocha la tête, avant de quitter la pièce. Il aperçut alors sa fille, assise sur le divan, concentrée sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Intrigué, il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle, pour finalement apercevoir un livre entre ses mains. Il esquissa un sourire, avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis?» demanda-t-il.

La fillette releva son livre, présentant la couverture à son père. Ce dernier eut un sourire en reconnaissant le livre qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Il avait longuement hésité sur quoi lui acheter, lorsqu'il avait trouvé cela. C'était une histoire de lapins, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait tout de suite su qu'elle apprécierait. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux.

«Alors? Est-ce que c'est intéressant?» demanda-t-il.

La fillette hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dans ton livre?»

Diana commença alors à lui expliquer l'histoire, toute heureuse de pouvoir le faire. Son père l'écouta attentivement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fille était adorable, ainsi. Comment avait-il seulement pu la négliger ainsi, par le passé?

«Le souper est prêt!» cria Allison, de la cuisine.

Lawrence en voulut d'abord à sa femme, pour les avoir interrompus, mais s'en remit très vite en sentant la faim l'envahir. Sa fille et lui se dirigèrent rapidement vers la salle à manger, où leurs assiettes les attendaient déjà. Ils prirent place à table, et Allison les rejoignit peu après. Alors qu'il commençait à engloutir son repas, l'homme se dit qu'il devrait fournir des efforts, lui aussi, quant à la préparation des repas. Après tout, étant en congé, il devait bien cela à sa femme. Elle n'avait pas à se taper toutes les corvées, alors que lui se reposait...

«Demain, tu seras là, lorsque Diana reviendra de l'école?» demanda Allison, à l'adresse de son mari.

Ce dernier fronça brièvement les sourcils, avant de se rappeler que le lendemain était un lundi. Allison travaillait jusqu'à cinq heures, et Diana avait de l'école. Il avait donc une journée pour lui. En fait... beaucoup plus qu'une journée. Ce serait ainsi pour le reste de la semaine...

«Hum... oui, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller nulle part.» répondit-il.

«Parce que je peux toujours appeler mes parents, si ça ne t'arrange pas.» fit Allison.

L'homme secoua la tête. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient tous deux, ils faisaient toujours appel aux grand-parents de Diana, mais il ne travaillait justement pas. Il aurait certainement été égoïste de sa part de quand même envoyer Diana chez eux, dans les circonstances.

«Non. Je serai là.» fit-il.

Il vit aussitôt sa fille lui sourire, avant d'engloutir une autre bouchée de spaghetti. Il lui sourit à son tour, avant de faire de même. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait de sa journée... Peut-être pourrait-il aller voir Adam? Non. Il le trouverait certainement collant. Il préférait attendre au jour suivant, pour y aller. Il ne devait pas oublier de vérifier le contenu de son réfrigérateur... Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il espérait vraiment qu'il allait manger quelque chose. Il semblait si mal en point, un peu plus tôt...

«Mes parents veulent nous inviter à souper mercredi. Est-ce que tu seras libre?» fit Allison.

Lawrence eut un sourire en coin, se disant que c'était certainement un réflexe de la part de sa femme. Après tout, pourquoi ne serait-il pas libre? Il était en congé! Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire?

«Oui.» répondit-il, simplement.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'ambiance de la pièce. Toujours ce malaise...Comme à chaque jour, en fait. Il se demandait parfois si cela ne s'arrangerait pas avec le temps... Probablement pas, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Ne fallait-il pas rester optimiste?

«J'ai fini!» fit finalement Diana, désignant son assiette vide.

«C'est bien, ma chérie. Tu veux aller regarder la télévision?» fit sa mère.

La fillette lui fit un grand sourire, avant de courir en direction du salon. Son père esquissa un sourire, en se disant qu'elle ne gambadait pas, cette fois, mais il le perdit rapidement. Le départ de Diana avait amplifié la désagréable ambiance de la pièce. Les deux adultes mangeaient en silence, comme s'ils étaient en froid. Mais que se passait-il, avec eux!? L'homme en avait assez de ce constant sentiment... indescriptible qui l'envahissait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ressentait-elle la même chose?

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était probablement le seul à ressentir cela. Était-il tout simplement anormal?

* * *

NdA: Chapitre plutôt court, mais que voulez-vous!

À la prochaine!


	16. Achats

NdA: (soupir) J'ai tu vraiment quelque chose à dire, moi? (belle syntaxe...)

Ah oui! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Achats**

Comment pouvait-on lui faire cela? C'était un véritable supplice! C'était de la torture! Cela aurait dû être illégal! Quelle idée, de mettre autant de choix dans une épicerie! Après tout, pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu habitué que lui, ce n'était franchement pas facile... Toutes ces marques, toutes ces sortes, tous ces... AH!

Il avait rapidement compté le montant d'argent que Lawrence lui avait donné, pour en venir à la conclusion que c'était beaucoup trop. S'il n'achetait que l'essentiel, il lui en resterait encore un bon montant. Un montant malheureusement pas assez élevé pour payer son loyer, par contre. Mais il mangerait. C'était ce qui comptait pour l'instant...

Par contre, il ne sortirait pas rapidement de là, s'il devait tomber dans tout un dilemme à chaque item. Il finissait toujours par prendre le moins cher de toute façon. Du jambon en tranches, du pain, du beurre d'arachides, du lait, de la mayonnaise, de la salade... Il n'avait jamais acheté tant de choses en même temps. Cela faisait étrange. Surtout que son ventre grognait à la vue de chaque aliment. Étant dans une épicerie, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

Il parvint finalement à arriver à la caisse, où il déposa tous les articles. Dès que ce fut fait, il regarda distraitement la caissière les faire passer sur le tapis roulant, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ce qui se trouvait derrière la jeune fille. Des cigarettes...

Un rapide coup d'oeil à son porte-feuille lui fit réaliser qu'il avait assez d'argent, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se prépara à en demander à la caissière, mais se retint juste avant. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer à ne pas fumer... peut-être serait-il plus sage de simplement continuer comme ça... Mais depuis quand voulait-il arrêter? C'était contre sa volonté qu'il en avait été privé! Il se méritait bien cela...

Ça y était. Il était à la caisse, et il était encore en plein dilemme. C'était quoi, son problème?

Il vit alors la caissière lui tendre deux sacs de plastiques, remplis de ses achats. Il soupira, prit les sacs, et quitta.

* * *

À peine eut-il mit les pieds dans son appartement, qu'il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il referma donc rapidement la porte et déposa les sacs sur le comptoir, avant de courir vers le téléphone pour décrocher.

«Oui?» fit-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. La personne à l'autre bout du fil, si elle était bien présente, restait silencieuse.

«Hmm...allô?» tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Il entendit alors un déclic, démontrant qu'on avait raccroché. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le combiné un bref instant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Qui était-ce? Pourquoi cette personne avait-elle appelé?

Il haussa finalement les épaules, avant de raccrocher. Cela devait probablement être un jeune morveux qui faisait des coups au téléphone. Il en connaissait quelques-uns totalement capable de faire cela.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et commença à ranger tous les aliments. Après tout, il fallait qu'il se prépare pour la visite de Lawrence...

* * *

NdA: À croire que je me suis forcée pour faire court, cette fois... Je suis désolée, mais c'est ça qui est ça...

À la prochaine!


	17. Discussion

NdA: Bon ok, pour le fun, vous pourriez au moins feindre la surprise de me voir de si tôt! (hum...)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Discussion**

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, tout en secouant légèrement la tête. Il le faisait vraiment...

«Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance?» soupira-t-il, à l'adresse de Lawrence, qui analysait le contenu de son réfrigérateur, comme promis.

Le plus vieux referma la porte de l'électroménager, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu m'as tout de même menacé...» fit-il, d'un ton moqueur.

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire sourire Adam, qui décroisa les bras, pour poser ses mains sur la table.

«Tu n'es quand même pas venu simplement pour t'assurer que je mangeais...» soupira-t-il.

Lawrence lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, qui le rassura aussitôt.

«Non, effectivement.» répondit simplement l'aîné.

Ils se sourirent, puis restèrent un court instant en silence, attendant mutuellement que l'autre fasse les premiers pas.

«Tu... tu veux quelque chose à boire?» proposa finalement le jeune homme.

«Non, ça va.» refusa le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune le regarda bêtement, laissant échapper un bref soupir.

«Tu sais, je ne fais pas pitié au point de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir quoi que ce soit.» réprimanda-t-il légèrement. «Et puis, avec ce que tu m'as prêté, je te dois bien ça...»

Le docteur esquissa un faible sourire.

«Je vais quand même refuser.» dit-il, amenant le jeune homme à lever les yeux au ciel.

«D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir, alors?» tenta Adam.

«Ah ça, oui!» répondit le plus vieux, son sourire s'étirant davantage.

Le plus jeune lui indiqua de le suivre, et les emmena au salon, où ils prirent place sur le sofa.

«Tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de venir ici, aujourd'hui?» demanda Adam, tout en s'installant confortablement.

«Non.» répondit Lawrence, haussant les épaules. «Je ne travaille pas, je suis seul à la maison... que veux-tu que j'aie de mieux à faire?»

«J'en sais rien...»

Ils restèrent un autre moment en silence. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du plus jeune, pour une raison inconnue. Il avait envie de parler de ses cauchemars... Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cela lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Après tout, Lawrence le comprendrait, lui...

«Lawrence?» fit-il finalement.

«Hmm?» fit le plus vieux, relevant soudainement la tête.

«Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il t'arrive... de faire des cauchemars?»

Il vit aussitôt le visage de l'aîné s'assombrir, et et ce dernier baissa les yeux un bref instant. Le jeune homme eut peur d'avoir touché un point sensible, mais fut légèrement rassuré en voyant l'autre homme lever la tête à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Oui.» répondit-il, en hochant doucement la tête.

Cette simple réponse soulagea le plus jeune. Il n'était pas seul.

«Je... j'ai du mal à dormir...» expliqua-t-il. «Je me réveille toujours en plein milieu de la nuit et je n'arrive plus à me rendormir...»

L'aîné hocha légèrement la tête, fixant le vide.

«Pareil pour moi...» dit-il simplement.

Un court silence se fit entendre (_NdA: J'aime vraiment dire ça! Un silence se fait entendre! XD_), mais aucun malaise ne se faisait sentir. Le simple fait de parler de tout cela semblait les soulager d'un énorme poids.

«À chaque fois... je revois ce qui s'est passé...» avoua le plus jeune.

«Je sais... c'est affreux...»

«Tout ce sang... Je... j'ai l'impression que je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais complètement...»

L'aîné acquiesça doucement, démontrant ainsi qu'il vivait et ressentait les mêmes choses. Ce n'était qu'un simple petit geste, mais il soulagea Adam au plus haut point. Enfin, quelqu'un le comprenait.

* * *

Allison s'assit sur le bord du lit de sa fille, et caressa doucement les cheveux de cette dernière. Diana avait peur du noir, depuis les récents événements, et elle avait toujours besoin d'être rassurée. Sa mère avait dû fouiller la chambre de fond en comble, comme à chaque soir. Évidemment, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle gardait elle aussi un certain stress...

«Est-ce que le méchant monsieur est parti pour toujours?» demanda doucement la fillette.

La femme blonde lui fit un doux sourire, n'arrêtant pas les caresses dans ses cheveux.

«Oui, ma chérie. Il est parti pour toujours.»

Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était mort. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de savoir pourquoi Zep ne reviendrait plus. Il y avait certains détails qu'une enfant n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

«Pourquoi papa n'est pas là?» fit la petite voix de Diana.

«Papa est allé voir un ami.»

«Ça fait longtemps...»

La femme lui sourit à nouveau. C'était vrai que Lawrence était parti depuis longtemps, mais elle préférait mettre ses inquiétudes de côté. Adam et lui avaient probablement beaucoup à se dire... Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas particulièrement hâte qu'il revienne. Ils ne s'entendaient plus vraiment, elle et lui. Toujours ce malaise entre eux... Cela en devenait insupportable. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer.

Espérer que le temps arrangerait les choses...

* * *

«Et ta famille? Ça va?» demanda finalement Adam.

Ils avaient longuement parlé de l'«incident», de leurs impressions, de ce qu'ils ressentaient... Ils en avaient perdu la notion du temps. Pourtant, cela leur avait fait tant de bien...

«Oh, ça va...» répondit Lawrence, fixant ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, remarquant le malaise de l'autre homme.

«Tu... tu n'as pas l'air très sincère...» émit-il.

L'aîné le regarda un certain moment, semblant débattre mentalement sur s'il devait parler ou pas.

«C'est juste que... Allison et moi... ça ne marche plus vraiment...» avoua-t-il, finalement.

«Et pourquoi ça?»

«Eh bien...» soupira Lawrence, appuyant son front sur son poing, son coude sur sa cuisse. «...ça allait déjà mal avant l'incident, mais ça allait un peu mieux après. On avait tellement eu peur, l'un pour l'autre, qu'on ne s'est pas disputé pendant une bonne période de temps...»

«Et ça a recommencé?» tenta le plus jeune.

L'aîné soupira, semblant chercher les mots pour décrire et expliquer la situation.

«Non... pas vraiment...» fit-il, soupirant à nouveau. «On ne se dispute pas mais... il y a cette ambiance entre nous...»

«Un malaise?»

«Oui! C'est comme si nous étions toujours en froid... je... c'est déstabilisant...»

Le plus jeune sembla réfléchir un moment. Il était très rare que quelqu'un se confiait à lui. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas que quiconque l'ait déjà fait... Il ignorait s'il avait la capacité de conseiller Lawrence.

«Je suis désolé...» fit-il simplement.

L'aîné lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

«Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute.»

Ils restèrent un bref instant en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

«Est-ce que...» commença Adam, ignorant comment poursuivre.

«Oui?» insista doucement Lawrence.

Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration, doutant vraiment de la pertinence de ce qu'il allait dire.

«Est-ce que... le mariage n'est pas censé être à propos d'amour?» demanda-t-il.

Cette question sembla surprendre l'aîné, qui fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le mariage ne devait pas être à propos d'amour? Oui... Oui, évidemment.

«D'après ce que tu me dis...» poursuivit le plus jeune. «Tu ne sembles pas amoureux...»

«J'aime Allison!» s'exclama Lawrence, indigné.

«Désolé...» fit Adam, qui se gifla mentalement.

Qui était-il pour donner des conseils? Que connaissait-il à l'amour, de toute façon? Dans sa vie, il n'avait fait qu'accumuler les aventures, et les rares relations qu'il avait entretenues n'avaient jamais durées longtemps. Il négligeait toujours la fille, et elle se tannait. Qui était-il pour conseiller un homme marié?

«Je...» fit le plus vieux, visiblement troublé.

Son indignation semblait disparaître tranquillement, laissant place à une expression complètement perdue sur son visage. Il semblait soudainement remettre certaines choses en question.

«J'aime Allison... Je l'aime vraiment...» dit-il, avec sincérité. «...mais... plus comme je le devrais...»

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà!

À la prochaine!


	18. Terminé

NdA: Mais Surprise!! Je suis déjà de retour!? On ne s'y serait pas attendus...

(soupir) Chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Terminé**

Ça ne marchait définitivement plus... Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Adam, la veille, il avait porté une attention particulière à son couple... Comment avait-il pu ne jamais remarqué à quel point leurs actions étaient... fausses? Allison et lui agissaient comme s'ils étaient dans un pièce de théâtre, qu'ils récitaient des textes appris par coeur et qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas se tromper. Tout semblait toujours si forcé, si... faux! Avant l'incident, leurs conversations ne faussaient pas tant, car ils ne se parlaient tout simplement plus. Alors que, depuis, ils semblaient croire nécessaire de communiquer, de se parler. Ces événements ne pouvaient pas avoir eu lieu pour rien, et ils s'efforçaient d'agir comme s'ils s'étaient rapprochés, comme si les plaies de leur mariage s'étaient guéries... et il y avait bêtement cru. Il s'était vraiment cru sincère, il avait vraiment cru que leur relation était sauvée et qu'ils s'en sortiraient indemnes. Comment avait-il pu être si bête? Si naïf? Leur manège était pourtant criant de tromperie, de mensonge! Il s'était tout simplement menti à lui-même...

«Chéri, aurais-tu envie de regarder un film, tous ensemble?»

Ils faisaient des efforts surhumains pour camoufler la mort de leur union. Des efforts surhumains, grandioses... mais surtout inconscients. Il ne commençait à voir tout cela que depuis si peu de temps... Allison voyait-elle les mêmes choses? Était-elle consciente de la supercherie qu'ils montaient involontairement? Il l'ignorait...

«J'aimerais beaucoup... mais j'ai quelques problèmes à régler.» répondit-il.

C'était faux. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire?

Probablement tout, en fait. Il ne se sentait pas la force de passer un si long moment en compagnie de sa famille, à feindre le bien-être. Maintenant qu'il ouvrait les yeux, c'en était tout simplement insupportable.

«Tu réponds au téléphone, Larry?» fit la voix lointaine d'Allison, qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Le téléphone? Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il sonnait...

«Oui!» répondit-il rapidement, avant de se précipiter vers le combiné le plus près.

Évidemment, le téléphone sans fil ne se trouvait pas à sa place habituelle. Il y serait certainement lorsqu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin... Il fouilla rapidement sous les piles de papiers de son bureau, pour finalement trouver le combiné, qui laissait échapper sa quatrième et dernière sonnerie avant d'enclencher la boîte vocale. Il se dépêcha à appuyer sur le bouton TALK, afin de décrocher.

«Oui?» fit-il, légèrement essouflé.

Un court silence se fit d'abord entendre à l'autre bout du fil, faisant douter l'homme de la présence d'un interlocuteur.

«Hum...oui...hum...Lawrence Gordon?» fit finalement une voix hésitante.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Cette voix masculine lui rappelait quelque chose. Il l'avait certainement déjà entendue... mais où?

«Hum...oui, c'est moi...» répondit-il, intrigué. «Qui est-ce?»

L'interlocuteur se racla rapidement la gorge, visiblement incertain de la pertinence de son appel.

«Je...»

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil soupira doucement, avant de reprendre.

«... Vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de moi...» dit-il. «Je... Je m'appelle Spencer Scott...»

Spencer Scott... Ce nom lui rappelait aussi quelque chose... Il ne put retenir un soupir. C'était une véritable torture de devoir chercher ainsi, sans même trouver le moindre petit indice...

«Je... votre nom me rappelle quelque chose...» avoua-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspense.

«J'ai été infirmier pendant une courte période de temps, à votre hôpital...»

Illumination! Évidemment! Spencer Scott!

«...et vous êtes partis peu après votre arrivée, pour aller travailler en Californie...je me trompe?» tenta Lawrence, croyant avoir enfin trouvé.

«Oui, c'est cela.» confirma le jeune homme de...trente ans?

Lorsqu'il avait été infirmier à son hôpital, il devait avoir environ vingt-six ans. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti? Quatre ans? Cinq ans? Quelque chose comme ça...

«Eh bien! C'est une surprise de vous reparler!» avoua le docteur. «Que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel?»

L'infirmier se racla la gorge rapidement, semblant de nouveau mal à l'aise.

«En fait, j'ai...hum...» commença-t-il, confirmant son malaise. «J'ai entendu parler de vous à la télévision et...»

Lawrence ferma les yeux, réalisant soudainement l'évidence. Bien sûr! Ils avaient parlé de lui et Adam dans tous les médias. Il aurait dû s'en douter...

«...et j'ai voulu... j'étais...»

Spencer soupira, arrachant un sourire au plus vieux. Apparemment, il souhaitait voir s'il allait bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plusieurs années et, à vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressé la parole convenablement. C'était fou comme, parfois, on remarquait à peine la présence d'une autre personne, même si on la croise tous les jours... Pourtant, malgré tout, il l'appelait, demandant de ses nouvelles... Cette attention le toucha.

«Je... Je suppose que j'ai été un peu bouleversé par la nouvelle...» confirma le jeune homme.

«Je comprend.» fit l'aîné.

Et c'était vrai. Évidemment, qu'il comprenait. Il avait vécu tout cela directement. Il comprenait parfaitement à quel point toute cette histoire était troublante.

«Est-ce que... Ça va?» demanda maladroitement Spencer, arrachant un sourire teinté de tristesse à l'autre homme.

«Oui.» répondit ce dernier. «Je m'en remets.»

Un court silence se fit entendre, durant lequel l'infirmier hochait probablement la tête, selon les suppositions du docteur.

«Je... Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point ça doit être affreux...» avoua le plus jeune.

«En fait... j'ai un peu de difficulté à croire que ça s'est vraiment produit...» avoua, à son tour, le plus vieux.

«Je n'en doute pas...»

Oui. Durant la courte période de temps que Spencer avait passé à l'hôpital, ils s'étaient souvent croisés, mais jamais vraiment parlés. Pourtant, il l'appelait pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Cette attention le touchait vraiment. Au plus haut point.

* * *

L'homme raccrocha doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge, située au-dessus de la porte. Il était dix heures du soir. Spencer et lui avaient discuté pendant environ deux heures... C'était incroyable. Ils se connaissaient à peine et, pourtant, ils avaient tant eu à se dire. Comme s'ils avaient tenté de rattraper cette vie entière qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagée...

Il sortit doucement de son bureau, ignorant si les autres étaient couchés. Il constata que l'étage était désert et silencieux, et qu'une faible lumière s'échappait de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Allison. Diana était donc probablement endormie et sa femme lisait probablement au lit. Il ferma la lumière de son bureau et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre, pour constater qu'il avait vu juste. La femme blonde était assise sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, plongée dans la lecture d'un roman. Elle ne leva les yeux de son livre que lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la pièce.

«Qui c'était, au téléphone?» demanda-t-elle, d'une voix en apparence intéressée, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était que de la comédie, bien qu'inconsciente.

«Spencer Scott. Un ancien collègue.» répondit-il rapidement, se dévêtant.

«Oh...» fit Allison, les yeux posés sur son livre. «Et que voulait-il?»

«Prendre des nouvelles.» répondit Lawrence, cherchant son pyjama des yeux.

«Ah bon. Il va bien?»

Elle ne le connaissait même pas... Pourquoi demandait-elle cela?

«Oui.» répondit simplement l'homme, enfilant son pyjama, qu'il avait trouvé au pied de sa commode.

Il retira rapidement sa prothèse, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, déposant doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était épuisé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Par contre, la lumière le gardait bien éveillé, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit sa femme fermer son livre, puis le poser sur sa table de chevet. Il attendit donc qu'elle éteigne les lumières...

...mais rien ne se produisit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Allison, pour voir qu'elle gardait la même position assise, fixant le vide devant elle. Il fronça les sourcils, se préparant à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il fut précédé.

«Larry...»

Il sut aussitôt que ce qu'elle allait dire serait important. Une intuition, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il commença donc à stresser légèrement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

«...Qu'est-ce qu'on devient?» soupira la femme.

L'homme fronça les sourcils davantage. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre sa question.

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda-t-il.

La femme posa ses yeux sur lui, exprimant ainsi toute sa détresse et... son sang froid. Tellement contradictoire...

«Nous deux...» dit-elle simplement.

Deux simples mots, mais il comprit. Que répondre à cela? Il l'ignorait... Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules, amenant la femme à soupirer.

«Ça ne va nulle part, hein?» fit-elle, semblant déjà connaître la réponse.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa femme comprenait qu'il pensait la même chose, qu'il voyait aussi la misère dans laquelle pataugeait leur couple.

«Ça ne sert à rien de continuer, hein?» demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, Lawrence prit la parole, après avoir préalablement pris une grande inspiration.

«Je ne crois pas, non...»

* * *

NdA: Ben voilà! Un des moments tant attendus! Lol! (Elle va sacrer son camp...ooooonnnnhhhh...) (Je suis tellement cynique...) (Et je m'en fiche tellement! XD)

À la prochaine!


	19. À coeur ouvert

NdA: C'est spécial... j'écris un NdA, sans même savoir sur quelle fanfic je vais updater...

Je veux updater, mais sur laquelle!!!!!???

-Court partout en malade, s'arrachant les cheveux-

-lâche un cri de douleur, flattant son cuir chevelu douloureux-

Lueur d'espoir? Hmmmmmm... Old Secrets? Non, je suis pas inspirée... Inertie? Bof... Hallucinations? Pas trop inspirée non plus...

Bon, c'est décidé! Lueur d'espoir!

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Lueur d'espoir!! (Je vous plains si vous avez lu tout ça...)

* * *

**À coeur ouvert**

«C'est pas croyable...» laissa échapper Adam, fixant distraitement une petite boule de poussière sur le sol.

Lawrence se contenta de hocher la tête, tout aussi perdu dans le vague. Ils semblaient tous deux réfléchir à ce qui venait tout juste d'être dit. Le plus vieux venait d'annoncer qu'il quittait sa femme... Cette décision avait été prise la veille au soir, et il était venu voir Adam dès qu'il avait pu, le lendemain. C'était irresponsable de sa part, de fuir ainsi, mais il se sentait gêné avec Allison. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis leur conversation de la veille, et il en était soulagé. C'était lâche, mais il n'y pouvait rien...

«C'est vraiment officiel?» insista le plus jeune.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question, mais le plus vieux comprenait sa réaction. Ils avaient parlé, quelques jours plus tôt, du piteux état de son mariage, mais rien n'avait laissé croire qu'il allait vraiment passer à l'action. Tout était si soudain, si précipité... il comprenait que ce soit difficile à croire. Et puis, aussi, peut-être Adam se sentait-il un peu coupable. C'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'un mariage devait être basé sur l'amour, alors que cela ne semblait pas être son cas. C'était lui qui lui avait donné ce conseil, qui l'avait amené à voir ce qu'il ne voyait pas avant. Peut-être se sentait-il responsable, et Lawrence se donna pour mission de le détromper. Cette décision était la sienne, et le jeune homme n'avait joué le rôle que d'un bon conseiller.

«Nous signons les papiers demain.» confirma l'aîné, un sourire mi-triste, mi-bienveillant, aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours posés sur le sol. La petite boule de poussière avait été repoussée, par un quelconque courant d'air, sous le divan, mais il fixait toujours l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée un peu plus tôt. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées... ou bien il était devenu maniaque de boules de poussières...

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda doucement Lawrence, fronçant les sourcils.

Adam leva enfin les yeux, pour les poser sur l'homme à ses côtés. Son regard semblait exprimer un mélange de surprise et de tristesse... Le plus vieux n'était pas certain de vraiment pouvoir identifier ces sentiments, mais il était sûr d'une chose: le plus jeune semblait confus.

«Oui, je suppose.» répondit ce dernier. «C'est juste que... je suis un peu surpris...»

«Je comprends...» fit le plus vieux. «Moi aussi.»

Ces deux derniers mots pouvaient sembler étranges, dans les circonstances, mais le plus jeune n'en fit pas de cas. De tout façon, c'était vrai. Il avait vu son couple se détériorer sous ses yeux, mais il avait toujours été loin de croire qu'ils mettraient un jour fin à ce mariage. En fait, c'était probablement la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu. Il savait qu'entre Allison et lui, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, mais il avait bêtement cru que le temps réglerait les choses... Quelle naïveté!

Ils restèrent un certain temps en silence, sans pour autant sentir de malaise. Ils avaient simplement l'impression d'avoir dit tout ce qui devait être dit. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Par un simple regard, ils se transmettaient tout le soutien dont ils avaient besoin, et cela leur suffisait.

«Tu veux quelque chose à boire?» demanda finalement le plus jeune, brisant ce doux silence.

«Hum...oui, pourquoi pas?»

Adam fut quelque peu soulagé par la réponse positive. Il n'aurait pas apprécié un autre refus, comme lors de cette autre visite, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il était plutôt à sec, mais il lui restait encore un peu d'argent, que Lawrence lui avait donné, qu'il mettait de côté pour une prochaine épicerie. Il n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer, et son propriétaire devenait de plus en plus impatient, mais il mangeait! C'était déjà une progression... Une très bonne, même...

«Bière?» demanda-t-il simplement.

L'aîné ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à boire de la bière, mais il en ressentait le besoin. Il se sentait plutôt à plat... Il vit donc le jeune homme se lever et marcher en direction de la cuisine, d'où il retira deux bouteilles foncées du réfrigérateur. Il le vit les décapsuler, pour ensuite les amener avec lui au salon. L'aîné prit la bouteille qui lui était tendue, et porta le goulot à se lèvres. Il buvait très rarement ce genre de choses et il en gardait toujours de mauvais souvenirs quant au goût plutôt agressant mais, cette fois, il en fut agréablement surpris. Dès que le liquide brunâtre toucha ses papilles gustatives, il sentit un étrange soulagement l'envahir. Cela lui fit tant de bien...

«Alors, comment allez-vous vous organiser?» lui demanda Adam, l'arrachant ainsi à sa découverte.

L'aîné avala rapidement sa gorgée, avant de focaliser son attention sur la question.

«Hum... je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé...» expliqua-t-il. «...mais je crois que je vais me chercher un appartement...»

La révélation surprit d'abord le plus jeune, qui se ravisa. Par «appartement», Lawrence ne parlait certainement pas du même genre que le sien... Le docteur trouverait certainement un palace qu'il serait des plus difficile d'appeler «appartement»... Ouais, évidemment...

«D'accord.» murmura doucement Adam, hochant machinalement de la tête.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant une autre période de temps, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire. En fait, tout avait été dit. Pourtant, Lawrence n'avait pas envie de partir. Il était bien, là, chez Adam. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, avec la froideur d'Allison. Leur divorce était le résultat d'un accord commun, mais elle semblait tout de même bouleversée, bien que c'était elle qui avait amené l'idée. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il la comprenait. Cette situation était loin d'être facile.

«Est-ce que tu comptes rentrer chez toi?» demanda doucement le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux leva un regard surpris vers son hôte, réalisant soudainement qu'il était là depuis un bon bout de temps. Évidemment, qu'Adam devait en avoir assez! Il avait déjà suffisamment abusé de son hospitalité...

«Oh! Hum... oui... désolé.» balbutia-t-il, tout en tentant de se lever, la chose étant plutôt difficile vu son état de fatigue.

Il cherchait un endroit où poser sa bouteille de bière, ne souhaitant pas s'en encombrer pour rassembler ses affaires, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Légèrement surpris, il reporta son attention sur son hôte, qui lui jetait un regard désolé.

«Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...» s'excusa-t-il. «Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles...»

Ces mots surprirent davantage le plus vieux, qui en fut pourtant touché. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille... Il fit un doux sourire au plus jeune, auquel ce dernier répondit aussitôt, timidement. Qui aurait cru qu'Adam Faulkner ferait un jour preuve de timidité?

«Je... c'est gentil, mais je crois que je devrais tout de même rentrer.» fit Lawrence. «J'ai encore quelques détails à régler avec Allison, et je préférerais ne pas remettre tout ça à plus tard...»

Adam sembla légèrement déçu, mais hocha doucement la tête, ce même sourire timide aux lèvres.

«Je comprends.» dit-il simplement.

Ils restèrent un bref moment dans la même position, comme si le temps s'était figé. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et ils se sentaient comme s'ils pouvaient ne jamais regarder ailleurs. En fait, ce ne fut que lorsque le plus vieux se souvint de la bouteille, qui reposait toujours dans sa main droite, gelant la paume de cette dernière, qu'il brisa ce contact visuel. Il alla donc déposer sa bière sur le comptoir, ne tenant plus vraiment à la finir. Rapidement, il rassembla ses clés, sa veste... bref, les quelques affaires qu'il avait emmenées. Ce ne fut que lorsque que le compte fut bon qu'il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le jeune homme, qui le regardait faire depuis le début.

«Bon... je vais y aller.» fit le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire, accompagné d'un hochement de tête, en guise d'aurevoir. C'était peu, mais il n'en fallut pas plus à l'aîné, qui quitta les lieux, en direction de sa maison, qui ne serait probablement plus la sienne sous peu...

* * *

NdA: Voilà! Vous vous rendez compte que, grâce à ce site qui a décidé que je n'étais plus loguée, j'ai dû corriger ce chapitre deux fois!? Je suis trop forte...

À la prochaine!!


	20. Notaire

NdA: Me revoilà! (Que je n'entende aucun «oh non!»)

Voici donc le chapitre 20! (Je m'étonne. J'en suis déjà à 20 chapitres, et ils ne se sont toujours pas sauté dessus...Il est rare que je me contiens ainsi... surtout que ce moment tant attendu n'est pas pour aujourd'hui non plus...)

Aussi, ff . net décide de me faire chier (désolée...) et tous les chapitres venant après le 13e n'apparaissent pas... je poste le 20e en espérant que ça changera quelque chose mais, entre nous, je n'y crois pas trop. J'espère juste que vous lirez ce chapitre un jour, ce qui signifierait que le bog serait parti...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Notaire**

Il pleuvait à seaux**(1)** lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds à l'extérieur. Le ciel était entièrement recouvert de nuages gris, tournant vers le noir et ils pouvaient déjà entendre tonner, au loin. L'orage, qui s'annonçait, serait certainement violent et, étrangement, le temps rappelait un peu l'état d'esprit des deux personnes, debout sur le perron.

«Tu viens?» fit la femme blonde, se recouvrant la tête avec son manteau.

Ils sortaient tout juste de chez le notaire. Ils venaient de signer les papiers de divorce.

«Non...je...j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.» répondit l'homme,

C'était officiel. Ils n'étaient plus mariés. Ce mariage, qui avait viré au désastre, n'était plus. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que les parents de Diana. Rien de plus.

«Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?» demanda Allison.

«Je vais y aller à pied.»

«Tu es fou? Il pleut des cordes!» fit la femme, sans pour autant s'emporter.

La situation les empêchait d'avoir la moindre réaction exagérée. Ils étaient calmes. Anormalement calmes.

«C'est pas grave.» dit Lawrence, haussant les épaules.

«Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.» fit la femme, les sourcils légèrement froncés. «Dans ton état...»

Dans son état... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, son état!? Il était sortit de l'hôpital depuis presque trois semaines. Il ne se sentait plus aussi faible et, bien qu'il ne retournait pas au travail avant un certain temps, il se sentait bien. À tout le moins, c'était ce qu'il se répétait. Dans les circonstances, il allait bien. Il devait toujours s'habituer à sa prothèse, mais il pouvait marcher. Il avait toujours en tête des images de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu, mais il parvenait à les mettre de côté. Il allait bien!

«Ça va aller.» fit-il simplement, ne souhaitant pas s'emporter.

Il avait pendant trop longtemps déversé sa mauvaise humeur sur elle, alors qu'elle ne méritait en rien ce traitement. C'était en partie à cause de son comportement qu'ils en étaient là, et il aurait été tout simplement irresponsable de sa part de poursuivre sur la même voie. Ils n'étaient plus mariés, mais il aurait au moins la décence d'être courtois avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient encore une fille à élever.

«Tu es sûr?» insista Allison.

«Oui.»

La femme haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de quitter la protection du perron et de courir sous la pluie, jusqu'à leur voiture. Ils étaient venu ensemble, et l'autre véhicule était donc toujours à la maison. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Allison et lui s'efforçaient d'entretenir une relation civilisée, mais ils en avaient assez de faire semblant, de jouer la comédie. Ils ne se détestaient pas, loin de là, mais ils ne s'entendaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il regarda donc la voiture sortir du stationnement, puis s'éloigner lentement sous la pluie. Il attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour affronter à son tour le mauvais temps. Les gouttelettes gelées l'assaillirent aussitôt et, n'ayant rien pour se couvrir la tête, ses cheveux devinrent bien vite trempés, tout comme le reste de son corps, mais il se contenta de marcher, sans porter la moindre attention à toute cette eau qui lui tombait dessus. Il n'avait pas la tête à s'en plaindre. Il marchait, tout simplement, ignorant où il allait. Il avait dit à Allison qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais, sans être un total mensonge, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il voulait simplement se changer les idées. Ce divorce, il l'avait voulu mais, maintenant que c'était fait, il en était plutôt troublé. C'était inexplicable. C'était plutôt difficile à gérer.

Alors il marchait. Ignorant où aller. Probablement continuerait-il comme ça encore un peu, avant de rentrer à la maison. Il ne savait pas comment il rentrerait, n'ayant pas de voiture, mais il y penserait au moment venu. En attendant, il marchait.

* * *

Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui fit voir qu'il était quatre heures dans l'après-midi. Déjà? L'horloge pouvait-elle être arrêtée? La pile pouvait-elle être à plat? Évidemment, cela aurait un soulagement facile. Soulagement qui n'avait jamais lieu. Chaque jour, c'était pareil. Elle savait à quelle heure son mari terminait de travailler, et il revenait toujours plus tard. Il sortait avec ses amis, semblait-il. Ce jour-là, il avait une réunion, qui prenait fin à trois heures. Après cela, en théorie, il revenait à la maison. Pourtant, il était déjà quatre heures. 

«Maman?» fit la voix timide de Chelsea.

Marlene s'extirpa aussitôt de sa contemplation maladive de l'horloge, pour poser ses yeux sur sa fille de sept ans.

«Oui, ma chérie?» fit-elle, revêtant un sourire placide et employant une douce voix maternelle.

«J'ai faim.» répondit la fillette.

«Mais, chérie, le souper approche. Il ne serait pas sage de manger maintenant.»

«Mais j'ai faim maintenant!»

La voix de Chelsea commençait à présager une crise d'enfant gâtée, et sa mère voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Elle avait déjà amplement subi les colères de ses enfants depuis... depuis toujours, en fait. C'était une chance que ses vacances se soient révélées reposantes, malgré les constantes disputes de ses enfants. Pourtant, elle avait été heureuse de retourner au travail et ne supporter leurs colères que le soir. Seulement, ce jour-là, elle avait, contrairement à l'accoutumée, terminé plus tôt.

«Écoute,» commença-t-elle calmement, prenant doucement dans ses mains les bras de sa fille. «pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec ton frère? Ça passera le temps.»

Elle anticipa la réaction de sa fille, qui sembla réfléchir à la proposition. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle la vit sourire, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son frère au salon. Une dispute éclaterait probablement, mais elle avait au moins un petit moment de répit. Un petit moment à s'inquiéter pour son mari. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Pourquoi ne téléphonait-il pas? Il n'appelait jamais. Jamais. Il la laissait toujours s'inquiéter, ne revenant que tard le soir, un peu après souper. Lorsqu'il revenait, il avait toujours faim, et elle devait lui réchauffer un restant du repas qu'il avait manqué. Pourtant, il finissait de travailler suffisamment tôt pour venir manger, mais il ne le faisait jamais. Il allait boire avec ses amis, ne l'avertissant pas de l'heure où il rentrerait. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé...

«NON! C'est à moi!!!» s'exclama Éric, dans le salon.

«Je l'avais avant toi!» répliqua Chelsea.

«C'est pas vrai!»

«Arrête!!!»

Marlene se leva aussitôt de sa chaise pour aller séparer les deux garnements, qui semblaient au bord de s'arracher les cheveux. Ils étaient désespérants. Ils ne pouvaient passer une minute ensemble sans se sauter à la gorge. Ils se disputaient pour des futilités, les transformant en tragédies. C'en était décourageant.

Pourtant, leur mère ne s'en plaignait pas trop. Au moins, pendant qu'elle les ramenait à l'ordre, elle ne pensait pas à son mari, qui n'était toujours pas là.

* * *

Il ignorait pourquoi il était là, ni comment il était venu. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son parcours, mais le résultat restait le même: il se trouvait devant cette porte, et il cognait. Aussitôt, il entendit du bruit provenir de l'intérieur, manifestant ainsi qu'on venait ouvrir. Il dût tout de même attendre un certain temps, qui lui parut une éternité, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre vraiment, révélant ainsi un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. 

«Lawrence!?» s'exclama le jeune homme, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

L'aîné ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa venue, ne l'ayant pas prévue lui-même. Il comprenait la surprise d'Adam, mais il ignorait comment répondre à sa question. Que faisait-il là? Il l'ignorait. Complètement. Par chance, l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de se creuser les méninges, à la recherche d'une réponse.

«T'es trempé jusqu'aux os! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?» s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, tout en reculant afin de laisser l'homme entrer.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, sentant toujours de nombreuses gouttes d'eau couler le long de son front, de son nez, de ses joues.

«J'ai marché jusqu'ici.» répondit-il simplement.

«Mais t'es fou!? Il pleut tellement fort, je mettrais pas un chat dehors!» réprimanda Adam.

Ces reproches firent sourire le plus vieux, qui ne s'était jamais imaginé voir le jeune homme se comporter ainsi: s'inquiéter, le réprimander... Il avait l'impression de voir sa mère. Plutôt terrorisant.

«Je reviens de chez le notaire.» dit-il.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme perdit son air exaspéré, laissant place à une sorte de tristesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de davantage d'explications. Il comprenait. Il aida donc le plus vieux à retirer son manteau, qui lui collait à la peau, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements, d'ailleurs. (_NdA: Dans le sens que le reste de ses vêtements lui colle aussi à la peau, pas qu'il les lui enlève... gang de pervers!_) Il alla ensuite lui chercher une serviette et une couverture, lui permettant ainsi de se sécher et de se réchauffer.

Étonnamment, ces simples petites attentions firent chaud au coeur du plus vieux. Il n'avait pas prévu venir ici, mais il ne le regrettait pas. La simple présence du jeune homme lui faisait oublier l'affreuse journée qu'il venait de passer. Il avait simplement besoin d'un peu de réconfort et, étrangement, il savait qu'Adam pourrait le lui prodiguer.

Il se sentait bien avec lui.

* * *

NdA: Weulah! (Bon! Encore une mauvaise influence de Sandra, avec ses «com'mwa»! Pffff...) 

**(1):** Avant que vous ne criez à l'erreur, c'est bien ainsi que ça s'écrit! On dit toujours «il pleut à sciots», mais c'est à cause de notre trop merveilleux mauvais langage québécois... On dit «il pleut à seaux»... eh ben!

À la prochaine!


	21. Insomnie

NdA: Me revoilà! Je suis heureuse de constater que la publication du chapitre 20 semble avoir effectivement réglé le problème. Les autres chapitres ont l'air visibles, maintenant! Le nouveau problème, c'est que les reviews n'apparaissent pas...

Ah! Elles apparaissent finalement!

Bon! Voici donc le chapitre 21! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Insomnie**

Adam ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, brusquement, presque avec violence. Devant ses pupilles à découvert défilaient encore de nombreuses images qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front brûlant, mais il n'y porta aucun attention. Il avait l'impression de bouillir par l'intérieur, que ses muscles et ses os fondaient sous la trop forte chaleur qui l'envahissait, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas la tête à se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pas le moins du monde.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Encore. Le même qu'à chaque fois. Tout ce sang, cette saleté, ces horreurs... il les revoyait encore. Chaque nuit. Cette odeur de merde et de moisissure... il la sentait encore. Chaque soir. En vérité, c'était cela, le cauchemar. Revivre sans arrêt ces horreurs, même après s'être réveillé. Même son éveil ne pouvait plus le sauver de tout cela... Normalement, un mauvais rêve prend fin dès le moment où on ouvre les yeux. À partir de cet instant, on revient généralement à la réalité, soupirant de soulagement. Mais pas lui. Pas dans son cas.

Il ne revenait pas la réalité car, en fait, la réalité _était_ le cauchemar. Sa vie entière n'était qu'un enfer. Il ne trouvait plus de répit ni dans le sommeil, ni dans l'éveil. S'il avait su qu'il était seulement possible que son existence ne devienne encore plus infernale qu'avant... Au moins, autrefois, car il appelait ainsi ce temps qui lui paraissait si lointain, il arrivait à oublier, dans les bras de Morphée, la médiocrité de sa pathétique présence sur cette terre. Pathétique... jamais un mot n'avait autant semblé lui être destiné.

D'une lenteur manifestant son épuisement, il se redressa dans son lit, se recroquevillant sur sa petite personne. La seule personne qu'il avait, était lui-même. Il n'avait jamais eu de confident. Les rares amis qu'il avait eu l'avaient rapidement fui. Il avait été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de «jeune à problèmes». Un délinquant. À la petite école, il terrorisait les petites filles et se battait avec les petits garçons. Il était désagréable avec tout le monde et faisait preuve d'énormément d'effront face à ses professeurs. Et encore, ce n'était que l'école primaire. Son arrivée au secondaire**(1)** avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. C'était une école publique, mais réputée pour sa tranquillité. À tout le moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette les pieds. Il s'était rapidement vu orné du titre de délinquant, ayant visité le directeur plus souvent que tous les élèves de l'école réunis. Il se battait, insultait ses enseignants, faisait preuve d'un caractère plus désagréable et agressif qu'un taureau qui aperçoit les petites culottes rouges d'une quelconque dame... (_NdA: O.o_) À vrai dire, la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, c'était consommer ou vendre de la drogue. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait jamais touché, c'était la drogue. Il avait touché les poitrines de bon nombre de filles, avec ou sans leur consentement, mais un joint, jamais. Cela lui faisait au moins UNE bonne chose dans cette mer d'immoralités...

Il n'avait jamais eu personne. Les seuls à avoir été suffisamment téméraires pour l'approcher n'étaient que des imbéciles sans cervelles, qui tentaient aussi de faire des mauvais coups. Ils ne l'avaient jamais égalé... Quant aux filles, on n'y pensait même pas! Aucune damoiselle n'aurait eu envie de sortir avec cette loque humaine...Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie non plus de «sortir» avec une fille. Il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse. Il voulait baiser. Il avait eu bon nombre d'aventures d'un soir dans sa vie et, lorsqu'il était «chanceux», il avait recouché deux ou trois fois avec la même fille. Si on pouvait appeler cela de la chance... Il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse. Il n'avait jamais essayé, jamais fait d'effort pour, non plus. Il n'avait jamais eu personne...

Personne... sauf Lawrence. Cette pensée lui faisait tout drôle. Lawrence était la première personne à être là pour lui. La première personne à qui il pouvait se confier. L'une des premières personnes avec qui il se sentait bien... Évidemment, en vieillissant, il s'était LÉGÈREMENT assagi et avait réussi à entretenir quelques relations sans arracher la tête de ces personnes... mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié. C'étaient... des connaissances. Des personnes qui le payaient pour ses photos, principalement. Lawrence était son premier véritable ami...

Tout cela semblait si irréel, qu'il ne l'avait pas cru, au début. À l'hôpital, il avait tout fait pour le revoir, mais il avait grandement douté de lui-même. Il avait eu peur. Peur d'être rejeté, ignoré. Il avait eu peur que, maintenant que Lawrence avait retrouvé sa famille, il ne le jette comme une vieille chaussette. Il savait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis si peu de temps, mais il n'aurait pu supporter ce rejet. Ils avaient partagé un horrible moment ensemble. Un moment bref, mais intense. Pendant toutes ces longues heures passées dans cette affreuse salle de bain, ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre, se tenant compagnie. Côté durée, ce n'était pas comparable à une amitié de plusieurs années mais, côté intensité, c'était bien plus. Il savait que Lawrence l'écoutait attentivement, le comprenait... C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant: être écouté.

De nombreuses personnes avaient prétendues être là pour l'écouter, dans sa vie. Surtout dans sa jeunesse. Mais il n'y avait jamais cru. Ces psychologues, intervenants en intimidation, directeurs, professeurs... Ils avaient tous tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis, mais il ne leur avait jamais prêté oreille. C'était d'ailleurs une autre chose qu'il avait découverte: écouter. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'écouter Lawrence raconter ses préoccupations, décrire ses états d'âme, ne pouvait le soulager. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Il aimait l'écouter. Il se sentait... utile. Jamais il ne s'était senti utile, avant de le connaître. Il avait plutôt toujours ressenti l'obligation d'être nuisible, dérangeant, énervant...

Il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le matelas, soupirant longuement.

Il voulait parler à Lawrence...

* * *

Dans l'obscurité et le silence de son appartement, une jeune fille songeait. Elle était immobile, seule... enfin, presque seule. Son fils dormait à poings fermés dans sa petite chambre bleue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'imiter... Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lire ce sommeil paisible sur son propre visage. Elle qui dormait si peu, ces derniers temps... 

Ce n'était pas par manque d'efforts... Tous ces somnifères qu'elle avait ingurgitées dans sa courte vie... ils avaient été efficace, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Tous le soirs, après en avoir pris un, elle se laissait tomber lourdement sur son matelas et s'endormait comme une massue. Pourtant, son sommeil n'était pas paisible comme celui de son fils. Ses rêves étaient parsemés de moments sombres, de peur... Elle se réveillait toujours avec un drôle de sentiment au creux de son ventre. Alors elle préférait souffrir de son insomnie. Elle préférait passer ses nuits éveillées, à songer, plutôt que d'affronter ses démons encore.

Elle dormait, parfois. Évidemment, qu'elle dormait. Il y avait toujours des limites à accumuler la fatigue. Une nuit blanche suffisait à l'épuiser. Malgré tout, elle dormait peu. Trop peu.

Alors elle songeait. À un tas de choses. À son travail de serveuse, qui ne suffisait plus à subvenir à leurs besoins. À ses nuits blanches. À son fils, toujours aussi naïf, ignorant tout des problèmes de la vie.

À... lui. Lui qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Depuis sa tendre jeunesse...

Tendre!? Qui avait mis ce mot dans ses pensées!? Sa jeunesse n'avait rien de tendre! Rien de mignon, attendrissant... Elle avait été une fillette aux prises avec des parents qui ne s'entendaient plus, un père violent et alcoolique, une mère... absente, bien qu'elle était là physiquement. Elle avait été malheureuse, même lorsqu'elle avait déménagé chez sa tante, vers l'âge de dix ans. À partir de ce moment, sa vie avait été plus facile, mais pas plus joyeuse. Elle adorait sa mère, malgré tout. D'ailleus, elle lui parlait encore, de temps en temps...

«Maman?» fit une petite voix à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta. Étant complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas du tout entendu son fils se réveiller, puis se lever.

«Oui, qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri?» lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix sécurisante, qu'elle ne maîtrisait que depuis qu'elle était mère.

«J'arrive pas à me rendormir...»

La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire. Il était jeune et naïf. Aaron, du haut de ses sept ans, ignorait encore ce qu'était de faire de l'insomnie. Il prétendait ne pas pouvoir dormir, mais il serait certainement plongé dans un profond sommeil, dans quelques minutes seulement...

«Viens...» lui dit-elle, arborant un sourire se voulant réconfortant. «Je vais te raconter une histoire.»

Elle lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à sa petite chambre bleue. Il se rendormirait facilement, mais elle cédait quand même à son caprice. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui... C'était un bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, avant la naissance de son petit garçon.

Malgré tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, elle arrivait à se considérer heureuse... presque...

* * *

Silence... Comment la maison pouvait-elle être si silencieuse? Comment le bruit pouvait-il avoir ainsi déserté l'endroit? Probablement parce qu'il ne tapait pas à son ordinateur portable... Comment... Comment avait-il pu ne jamais voir avant à quel point ce silence pouvait s'avérer... reposant? 

Lawrence, contrairement à toutes les autres occupants de la propriété, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il était, étendu sur le divan du salon, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne cherchait même plus le sommeil, sachant qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Il était trop préoccupé. Et puis, de toute façon, même s'il le trouvait, il ferait encore ces foutus cauchemars et cela, il ne le voulait pas. Alors il préférait réfléchir.

Cela faisait déjà quelques nuits qu'il avait déserté la chambre conjugale pour s'installer sur le sofa. Allison et lui étaient trop mal à l'aise pour dormir dans le même lit. Déjà qu'il avait été suffisamment difficile d'expliquer la situation à Diana... Elle n'avait que huit ans! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents divorçaient, se séparaient, ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui disait qu'il allait habiter ailleurs. Ils allaient employer la garde partagée, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette notion. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était que son père quittait la maison...

Elle avait pleuré, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Cela lui avait déchiré le coeur. Il lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient encore se voir, qu'il ne partait pas pour toujours. Ses pleurs avaient diminués mais, d'une voix tremblotante, elle lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait toujours.

S'il avait su qu'une simple question agrémentée d'un tel regard suppliant et d'une voix, rendue instable par les sanglots, pouvait lui crever le coeur ainsi... Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait ouvert la poitrine à froid, avec un couteau mal aiguisé, et qu'on lui avait arraché cet organe à mains nues, pour le déchirer en petits morceaux. C'était l'une des pires sensations qu'il eut jamais ressenties. Tellement douloureux...

Évidemment, qu'il l'aimait toujours! Comment aurait-il pu cesser de l'aimer? Elle était sa fille, son rayon de soleil, sa raison d'être. Il avait fait la très, très grave erreur de la négliger lors des dernières années, faisant passer son travail avant elle, mais il se promettait de ne plus recommencer. Jamais. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

En attendant, il devait trouver un appartement. Allison et lui avaient convenu qu'elle gardait la maison. Il n'avait pas argumenté. Il considérait que leur propriété lui revenait à elle, et pas à lui. Il y avait passé si peu de temps, de toute facon... Bien que leur relation était tendue, ils avaient séparé leurs biens ensemble, sans l'aide d'un quelconque juge ou conseiller conjugal... Il leur restait suffisamment de courtoisie afin qu'ils puissent se parler sans se sauter à la gorge. Il l'avait déjà dit: ils ne se détestaient pas. Ils étaient simplement malheureux. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à sa fille. Peut-être pas dans ces mots, mais en gros...

Il était complètement plongé dans ses songes, lorsqu'un bruit strident se fit entendre dans la maison, le faisant sursauter, presque au point de tomber du divan. La sonnerie du téléphone...

Il bondit tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, alors que la deuxième sonnerie se faisait entendre. Il avait retiré sa prothèse pour dormir, et il n'avait donc qu'un pied. Il avait oublié ce détail... Il devait aller répondre au plus vite! Il ne voulait pas que les autres se réveillent... De plus, le téléphone ne sonnait toujours que quatre fois avant d'enclencher la boîte vocale.

Il se remit difficilement sur son unique pied, sautillant jusqu'à l'appareil le plus proche. Il n'avait pas le temps de remettre sa prothèse, et la troisième sonnerie le lui confirma. Aussi, Allison et Diana dormaient généralement plutôt profondément, mais il y avait des limites, non? Il se surprit à prier intérieurement pour que le vacarme, causé par la combinaison des sonneries et de sa chute, n'ait réveillé personne.

Ce fut avec fierté qu'il atteignit finalement le combiné, le décrochant juste avant que la quatrième sonnerie ne se fasse entendre. (_NdA: Quel thriller..._) Il le porta aussitôt à son oreille, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement pour n'entendre aucun bruit suspectant le réveil d'Allison ou Diana.

«Oui?» fit-il à voix basse.

«Hum...Lawrence?»

L'homme cligna des yeux quelques fois, son cerveau épuisé s'enclenchant lentement.

«Adam?»

* * *

NdA: Mes chapitres finissent souvent comme ça: «Adam?»... C'est une tradition, maintenant! 

**(1):** Bon, l'histoire originale (Saw) se déroule aux États-Unis, et j'ignore comment le système scolaire y fonctionne... j'y vais donc avec le nôtre!

À la prochaine!


	22. Besoin

NdA: Vous allez sûrement avoir beaucoup d'updates durant la prochaine semaine et demie, car je suis chez mes gr-parents et j'ai un boum d'inspiration! (Bon, les gr-parents avaient pas rapport dans la discussion...)

Alors voici le chapitre 22! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Besoin**

«Adam?» fit Lawrence, d'une voix endormie malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas dormi, et c'était exactement pourquoi il se sentait épuisé.

«S...salut...» dit Adam, presque dans un murmure.

«Salut.» répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

«Je... je dérange?»

Le plus jeune semblait très mal à l'aise, et sa voix un peu trop forcée, un peu comme s'il s'était répété une centaine de fois ce qu'il allait dire, avant d'appeler.

«Non...je ne dormais pas.» le rassura l'aîné, jetant un coup d'oeil vers les chambres de son ex et de sa fille.

Il eut un autre soupir de soulagement en n'y notant aucun mouvement.

«D'accord.» soupira Adam, visiblement tout aussi soulagé.

Pourtant, malgré ce soulagement, le silence prit la place des mots, démontrant qu'ils ignoraient quoi se dire. Lawrence ignorait la raison de l'appel du jeune homme, alors que ce dernier se traitait de tous les noms pour simplement avoir appelé. Pourquoi avait-il cédé à son envie d'entendre sa voix?!

«Heum... quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda l'ainé d'une voix consciencieuse.

Le plus jeune ne put retenir un sourire sans humour. Il aurait pu lui demander «Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?» ou encore, s'il avait été de la même humeur que lui-même pouvait l'être si on l'appelait en pleine nuit, «Pourquoi tu m'appelles!?». Mais non. Il lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi, mais cette simple attention le touchait énormément. Il était si rare que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui...

«Hum...non...je...» bafouilla-t-il, se giflant mentalement pour son incapacité d'articuler quoi que ce soit de compréhensible.

Et puis, qui croyait-il berner, comme cela? Si tout allait si bien, pourquoi appelait-il en plein milieu de la nuit? Il était pathétique...

«Tu as fait un cauchemar?» fit la voix calme et douce de Lawrence.

Cette phrase, qui s'apparentait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, pouvait ressembler à celle que l'on dit à un enfant, mais Adam ne s'en formalisa pas. L'aîné avait vu juste, et cela le toucha énormément.

«Oui...» répondit-il dans un souffle.

Leurs conversations étaient très souvent ponctuées de silences, et celle-ci n'y fit pas exception. Ils passèrent un bref instant sans dire un mot, parvenant tout de même à se comprendre. C'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient. Comme un lien. De la compréhension. Quiconque n'ayant pas vécu une expérience telle que la leur ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était... spécial.

«J'arrive.» fit finalement le plus vieux.

Le jeune homme fronça aussitôt les sourcils, cherchant le sens de ces mots.

«Que... quoi?» demanda-t-il, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

«Attend moi, j'arrive.» répéta l'homme, amenant le plus jeune à ouvrir grand les yeux.

«T'es fou!? Il est plus d'une heure du matin!» s'écria ce dernier, s'efforçant de ne pas hurler, ayant des voisins.

L'aîné jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

«Il est une heure trente, en fait.» dit-il.

«... Tu te fous de ma gueule?»

«Ouais, ça y ressemble...»

Le plus jeune, qui s'était sentit tout simplement outré, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, ne pu retenir un rire sincère.

«T'es malade...» soupira-t-il.

«Je sais.» fit simplement le plus vieux.

Le silence prit la place des mots l'espace d'un autre court instant, durant lequel ils se sourirent mutuellement, sachant bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir.

«J'arrive.» murmura le plus vieux.

«D'accord.»

Lawrence raccrocha aussitôt, tentant d'énumérer toutes les choses qu'il avait à faire avant de partir. Il fit un pas vers l'avant...

...avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Stupide prothèse...

* * *

L'endroit était éclairé, mais assez peu. Les lumières étaient légèrement tamisées pour accommoder les patients. En soi, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, car les néons produisaient une lumière bien trop agressive pour les yeux fatigués et un bruit si constant, qu'il en tombait royalement sur le nerfs, à la longue... Oui, l'éclairage tamisé était une bonne chose...

...mais justement, là n'était pas le problème. Sarah détestait travailler de nuit. Au plus haut point. Surtout lorsque Valérie n'était pas là. Dans ces circonstances-là, elle était seule, Lauren terminant de travailler à cinq heures. Les rares occupants de l'endroit, à l'exception des patients, n'étaient que quelques infirmiers et infimières. L'endroit semblait complètement vide et désert. C'était calme et... emmerdant. Très emmerdant.

Elle s'emmenait toujours un livre pour les moments où elle n'avait rien à faire, mais elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à adorer la lecture. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais pas euphorique non plus. C'était un passe-temps comme un autre et, au bout d'un certain temps, elle finissait toujours par en avoir marre. Ras le bol.

Pourquoi Valérie ne travaillait pas, cette nuit-là!? Pendant qu'elle se fendait le...qu'elle se démenait, son amie dormait paisiblement chez elle, dans son lit douillet. Injustice! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être avec Val? Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle...

Elle s'ennuyait d'elle...

* * *

Il fallut peu de temps, après qu'il ait raccroché, pour entendre cogner à sa porte. À peine vingt minutes. À vrai dire, il avait d'abord cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, qui s'était perdu, ou quelque chose comme ça... Pourtant, c'était bien Lawrence, debout devant lui, dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée. Il était vraiment venu...

«Salut.» chuchota presque le plus vieux.

«Salut...» répondit le plus jeune, dans un souffle.

Ce dernier s'effaça doucement, faisant signe au nouveau venu d'entrer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, arborant un faible sourire. Il semblait très épuisé, mais c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Si l'aîné dormait aussi souvent que lui, il pouvait bien avoir ces cernes sous les yeux!

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le salon, sans dire un mot. Ils prirent place sur le sofa, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant émettre le moindre son. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Jamais Adam ne l'aurait cru, mais la présence de Lawrence l'apaisait au plus haut point. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir appelé.

«Je suis désolé.» articula tout de même le jeune homme.

«Et pourquoi ça?» demanda l'aîné, haussant un sourcil.

«Pour avoir appelé si tard... J'ai réveillé quelqu'un?»

«Non. Allison et Diana dormaient très profondément.»

«Ah... tant mieux.»

Non, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir appelé. Plus maintenant.

* * *

NdA: Eh bien voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié:P

À la prochaine!


	23. Appartement

NdA: Me revoilà!

Chapitre 23... c'est pas croyable... je sens que ça va être ma plus longue fanfic à vie. Elle va battre «Air de Famille», qui a 33 chapitres! Ça alors!

Eh bien... Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Appartement**

C'était désespérant. IL était désespérant. Pitoyable. Minable. Tout ce que vous voulez! C'était pas croyable...

Lawrence était resté chez lui jusqu'au lendemain. En fait, il était arrivé aux petites heures du matin, ils étaient donc déjà le lendemain...mais bon! Ils étaient restés ensemble tout le reste de la nuit, et avaient simplement parlé. De tout et de rien. Abordant les sujets les plus inusités, portant tout de même une attention particulière à ce que l'autre disait. Ils avaient un peu regardé la télévision, mais que d'une oreille distraite. C'était fou ce qu'une simple présence humaine pouvait transformer une nuit cauchemardesque en un moment agréable. Car c'était le cas. Il avait adoré passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ils se comprenaient...

Il soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt ans et d'être sénile au point de radoter les même histoires au moins cinq fois par jour. Ils se comprenaient... Combien de fois avait-il utilisé ces mots pour décrire leur amitié? C'était extrêmement redondant... mais pourtant si juste...

Ils étaient restés éveillé jusqu'au lever du soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent carrément de sommeil. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de dormir, mais Lawrence devait aller visiter quelques logements dans l'après-midi et il préférait évidemment être en forme. À tout le moins, le plus possible. C'était donc pourquoi Adam était allé se coucher dans son lit et que l'autre homme avait pris place sur le sofa. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui... De toute façon, il avait laissé une note à sa fem...ex-femme disant de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il ignorait l'heure exacte de son retour. Il savait qu'elle ne s'en offusquerait pas.

Ils avaient donc trouvé le sommeil avec une certaine paix d'esprit... ou presque. Ils se sentaient un peu mieux, c'était déjà ça. Adam avait mis du temps, mais il s'était finalement endormi, plongeant tête première dans une rivière de rêves qui n'étaient étonnamment pas trop terrifiants. Il avait profité d'un sommeil réparateur, dont il ne bénéficiait que trop rarement, jusqu'à midi. À cette heure, il avait ouvert les yeux, ne pouvant retenir un sourire en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars.

Puis, il s'était levé, se précipitant presque à l'extérieur de sa chambre afin de retrouver Lawrence... mais ce dernier n'y était plus. Une petite note avait été laissée sur la table, disant qu'il avait dû partir pour aller visiter ces appartements...

Il était pitoyable! Pourquoi ressentait-il cette déception!? Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de lui parler, à l'instant même!? Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit! N'était-ce pas suffisant? N'était-ce pas assez?

Non. Et c'était pourquoi il se décourageait. Sur la note, l'homme plus âgé avait laissé un post-scriptum disant qu'il l'appellerait un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il n'avait donc absolument aucune raison de se sentir ainsi. Lawrence l'appellerait un peu plus tard, voilà tout.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir tant hâte, c'était ridicule... On ne pouvait pas être ainsi dépendant de l'amitié...

* * *

L'homme soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Les appartements visités ne lui convenaient pas, mais pas du tout. Il en avait visité quelques-uns qui étaient vraiment très sales et dégoûtants. Il avait pourtant fait des recherches pour un logement spacieux, propre, luxueux... Quelle publicité mensongère! Le loyer exigé était toujours bien trop élevé pour la pauvre qualité des lieux. S'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement répugnants, ils étaient trop petits, mal situés, endommagés... Il en avait visité un dont les murs étaient complètement défoncés! Quel genre de malchance traînait-il à sa cheville, tel un boulet? La définition du mot «luxueux» avait-elle changé pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné? C'était désespérant... 

Celui qu'il visitait à l'instant même était plutôt bien. Assez grand, spacieux, à l'ambiance plutôt agréable... pourtant, quelque chose clochait, et il ignorait quoi. Était-il vraiment si difficile? Ne trouverait-il donc aucun logement à son goût? Il lui semblait pourtant que la tâche n'avait pas été si ardue, lorsque Allison et lui avaient cherché leur maison... Le problème venait-il de lui ou de l'incompétence de... heum... de quiconque ayant un lien avec tout cela...?

Il soupira une fois de plus, jetant un autre coup d'oeil aux environs, plutôt découragé. Le propriétaire le regardait effectuer son manège, les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, ses nombreux soupirs ne lui échappaient pas.

«Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?» demanda-t-il finalement, arrachant Lawrence à son observation.

«Hum... C'est pas mal.» répondit évasivement le visiteur, jetant encore quelques coups d'oeil aux alentours.

«Allez-vous le prendre?» s'impatienta l'homme bedonnant (_NdA: Pourquoi les propriétaires sont toujours bedonnant, hein?_) aux cheveux bruns et quelques peu grisâtres, qui tapait légèrement du pied.

L'empressement du propriétaire décida le docteur à arrêter son observation, afin de porter toute son attention sur lui. Allait-il le prendre? Il ne savait pas trop... C'était le meilleur jusqu'à maintenant. Probablement n'avait-il tout simplement pas le choix, de toute façon...

«Heum... je peux vous rappeler?» demanda-t-il doucement, voyant l'autre homme lever les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier grommela un «oui», qui ne put que mettre Lawrence encore plus mal à l'aise. Décidément, cet homme était franchement antipathique, et il ignorait s'il aurait le courage de l'endurer en permanence... Était-ce cela, vivre en appartement, de nos jours?

Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie, suivi de près par le propriétaire. Le docteur avait l'impression que l'autre homme lui plantait un poignard dans le dos, sachant pourtant que ce n'était qu'un regard haineux. Visiblement, son antipathie était partagée... Il quitta donc gaiement les lieux, heureux de ne plus voir la froideur de ce regard. Il espérait vraiment ne plus avoir à le croiser...

Pourtant, il ne lui restait qu'un seul endroit à visiter... Quelles étaient les chances que cet endroit surpasse celui qu'il venait tout juste de visiter? Peu nombreuses, c'était certain. Il devrait s'y faire: Il allait vivre dans ce bel endroit, voyant trop souvent cet homme trop désagréable. Ce simple détail enlevait tout charme au logement.

Pourtant... avait-il seulement le choix?

* * *

«Alors? Est-ce ça va toujours avec Tom?» demanda Lauren, enfouissant un chocolat dans sa bouche.

«Mouais, pas mal.» répondit distraitement Valérie.

«Il y a un problème entre vous?»

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules.

«Bof...» fit-elle. «Je dirais que toute notre relation se représenterait par 'Mouais, pas mal'.»

«Ah bon...» émit la secrétaire, avant d'engloutir un deuxième chocolat.

«Alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui?» demanda Sarah, se décidant finalement à se mêler à la conversation, après une éternité à s'enfermer dans le silence.

Cette question semblait complètement logique et simple pour la jeune femme blonde, mais la brunette en sembla surprise. Cette dernière plongea momentanément dans une forte réflexion, avant de simplement hausser les épaules.

«Je sais pas...» avoua-t-elle. «Il est sympa...»

«Juste sympa?» insista la blondinette.

«Écoute, j'ai pas besoin d'une relation sérieuse... On se tient compagnie, et c'est tout.» répondit plus ou moins froidement la brunette.

«Et Tom? Il le voit comment?» demanda Lauren.

«De quoi?» fit innocemment Valérie.

«Est-ce qu'il le voit du même oeil?»

La jeune infirmière se renfrogna légèrement, baissant les yeux. Bien qu'elle n'ait toujours pas répondu, les deux autres devinèrent aussitôt la réponse, juste par son attitude. Elle n'était qu'un livre ouvert pour tout le monde, ou presque.

«Il m'a demandé à emménager avec moi...» avoua-t-elle, honteusement.

«Donc... il veut une relation sérieuse...» conclut la secrétaire.

Cette évidence amena un bref silence, durant lequel Sarah et Lauren fixèrent la troisième, qui refusait de les regarder.

«De toute façon, il est trop naïf...» répliqua rapidement cette dernière, avant d'agripper un dossier et de partir, laissant les deux autres femmes seules avec leurs sourcils froncés.

* * *

Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable. Pitoyable...

LE TÉLÉPHONE QUI SONNE!!!!!!!!!

Minable. Minable. Minable. Minable.

«Oui, allô?» fit Adam, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

«Adam?»

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix douce de Lawrence.

Douce!? Depuis quand il pensait d'une voix qu'elle était _douce_!?

Lamentable. Lamentable. Lamentable. Lamentable...

«Oui.» fit-il simplement.

«C'est Lawrence.»

Ouais, pas besoin de le préciser...

«Ah, salut.» émit le jeune homme, tentant lamentablement de paraître étonné.

Imbécile. Imbécile. Imbécile...

Un bref silence se fit entendre, durant lequel le plus jeune fronça des sourcils. Il ne parlait plus... La ligne avait-elle été coupée? Pire! Lawrence avait-il raccroché!? Ou encore...

«Je t'appelais pour te dire...»

Ah non, il était toujours là...

Mais le con! Mais le con!

«...que...»

S'extirpant de son tourbillon d'insultes personnelles, Adam pouvait presque voir son ami sourire. Visiblement, il était heureux.

«...j'ai trouvé mon appartement!»

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà! J'espère que la fin du chapitre est pas trop confuse... C'était un petit moment de folie, disons...

À la prochaine!


	24. Enthousiasme

NdA: Bah oui, me revoilà déjà. Qu'aie-je de mieux à faire qu'écrire, de toute facon?

Alors... voici le chapitre 24! (Wouah... 24...) Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Enthousiasme**

Adam ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif.

«C'est pas mal.» admit-il, hochant mécaniquement la tête.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis déjà deux longues minutes, mais ce furent les premiers mots à être prononcés. Le jeune homme posait ses yeux sur tout ce qui lui était permis de voir, incapable de retenir sa fascination. L'endroit était vraiment luxueux... grand, chaleureux, accueillant... Bien loin du faible «pas mal» qu'il avait émit. Pourtant, Lawrence en sembla tout de même satisfait.

«Tu trouves aussi?» demanda-t-il, ne pouvant manifestement pas camoufler son enthousiasme.

Il regardait sa nouvelle acquisition avec beaucoup de fierté et le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, voyant son ami dans un tel état. L'aîné était visiblement emballé. Il avait trouvé un logement près de son ancienne maison, qui rentrait totalement dans ses critères de sélection. Beau, grand, luxueux... Bref, le genre de logement qu'Adam n'aurait jamais.

«Ouais, c'est vraiment bien.» dit ce dernier, camouflant sa soudaine morosité.

«Je suis vraiment heureux! Les autres logements que j'ai visités étaient soit moches, trop petits, sales...»

Le plus jeune afficha un autre sourire moqueur, notant la fébrilité encore plus évidente de l'aîné. C'était plutôt comique à voir.

«...ou tout simplement trop chers pour rien! Il y avait aussi ce dernier que j'ai visité qui... Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?»

Le jeune homme secoua la tête doucement.

«Oh, laisse tomber.» répondit-il doucement, ne quittant pas son sourire.

«Ah...euh... d'accord.»

Sa confusion l'amena à froncer les sourcils, mais il ne releva pas. L'instant qui suivit se passa donc dans un silence complet, durant lequel ils ne firent que se regarder, puis se sourire. Un simple regard, un simple sourire. Rien de plus. Presque rien, mais c'était ce genre de moments qui plaisait tant à Adam. Aucune parole. Juste une présence. C'était... spécial. C'était... différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. C'était...

«Lawrence!?» fit une voix féminine dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

Les deux hommes brisèrent leur contact visuel d'un seul coup, portant leurs regards en direction d'une femme blonde, qui pénétrait dans la pièce au même moment. Affublée de ses lunettes de soleil et traînant son trousseau de clés dans sa main droite, elle venait visiblement tout juste d'arriver. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue entrer...

«Oh, tu n'es pas seul...» émit la femme, levant les yeux de ses clés, apercevant ainsi pour Adam.

Étant restés figés pendant un certain temps par la surprise, les deux hommes s'activèrent enfin, sortant de leur torpeur.

«Heum, oui. C'est Adam.» dit Lawrence, réalisant que son ex-femme n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme auparavant.

Juste entendu parlé à propos de lui, à plusieurs reprises.

«Oh, enchantée!» fit la femme, tendant une main en direction de celui qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

Ce dernier, se découvrant une soudaine timidité, hésita très brièvement avant de serrer cette main qui lui était tendue. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait intimidé devant elle. Quoique... il en avait peut-être une petite idée... C'était sans aucun doute Allison, l'ex-femme de Lawrence. Pourtant, cela n'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait ainsi... Peut-être dégageait-elle quelque chose... il ignorait quoi, mais cela le mettait un mal à l'aise...

«Eh bien, c'est très joli, ici!» s'exclama la femme, observant chaque recoin de la pièce où elle se trouvait.

L'appartement était toujours meublé, car les locataires n'avaient pas encore terminé de déménager. Si Lawrence avait bien compris, c'était un jeune couple qui emménageait dans une petite maison de banlieue afin de fonder une famille. Il leur souhaitait toute la chance qu'ils méritaient certainement, espérant qu'ils ne termineraient pas comme Allison et lui... C'était un peu triste, comme fin.

«Quand est-ce que tu prends officiellement possession du logement?» demanda la femme, qui faisait le tour des lieux.

«Dans deux jours.» répondit l'homme.

Le jeune couple était présentement dans leur nouvelle maison, réglant quelques détails avant leur déménagement. Ils lui avaient permis de venir revisiter pendant leur absence, et il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait tellement hâte d'emménager. Il avait hâte d'enfin vivre dans cet appartement qu'il aimait déjà. Il avait hâte de quitter cette maison où il ne se sentait plus chez lui...

«Hum... Où est Diana?» demanda-t-il, réalisant soudainement l'absence de sa fille.

«Chez mes parents.» répondit distraitement Allison.

«Ah...»

Il laissa donc sa femme scruter chaque recoin de l'endroit à sa guise, bien qu'il n'y voyait pas l'utilité. Mieux valait la laisser faire. Il ne voulait pas démarrer une dispute inutile, sur un sujet si futile. Ils avait fait cela pendant trop longtemps...

«Lawrence...» fit une voix à sa droite, qui le fit sursauter très faiblement.

Il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Adam! Il tourna donc un regard mi-désolé, mi-interrogateur vers son ami, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à lui dire quelque chose.

«Hum... je vais y aller.» dit-il, hésitant.

«Oh...heu... d'accord. Tu veux que je te reconduises?» demanda le chirurgien.

Cela allait de soi, selon ce dernier, car ils étaient venus ensemble. L'aîné était allé chez le plus jeune, un peu avant qu'ils ne viennent ici.

«Hum, non ça va.» déclina timidement Adam.

«Et... comment tu comptes rentrer?» demanda le plus vieux, haussant un sourcil.

«Je... je vais prendre le bus.» mentit le plus jeune.

Il rentrerait à pied, il le savait déjà. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami, et encore moins l'importuner. L'aîné était occupé avec sa femme... ou plutôt son ex-femme, et il ne voulait pas les déranger. Il était de trop, et il le sentait. Mieux valait laisser les deux autres terminer ce qu'ils avaient à faire...

«Et... avec quel argent?» demanda l'aîné, haussant les deux sourcils cette fois, dans une mimique légèrement moqueuse.

Argh... Cruauté! Injustice! Il avait vu juste... Évidemment! Comme toujours! Lawrence savait toujours tout, voyait toujours juste, savait toujours lorsqu'on lui mentait! C'était... c'était injuste! Le plus jeune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Allison, soupirant de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de leur échange. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de ne pas avoir d'argent mais... hum...

«Alors je vais te reconduire!» fit le chirurgien, un sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'il détestait son sourire. Qu'il détestait son attitude. Qu'il détestait... Oh! Et puis, qui espérait-il berner? Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le détester. Il grommela donc ce qui semblait être un «d'accord», amenant le plus vieux à rire doucement.

«Allison?» interpella délicatement ce dernier.

«Hmm?» fit la femme, souleva les yeux d'un pot à fleurs.

«Adam et moi allons partir.»

«Oh...heum... oui, je vais y aller aussi.»

La femme blonde se redressa complètement, cherchant des yeux ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle trouva sur la table basse.

«Tes clés sont sur le divan.» dit Lawrence, voyant qu'elle se remettait à chercher.

«Oh...oui.» constata le femme, honteuse d'avoir égaré ses choses en si peu de temps.

Ayant finalement rassemblé ses quelques effets, elle sourit aux deux hommes, avant de quitter, bientôt suivie des deux autres.

* * *

Il devait être cinq heures et demie du soir lorsque la jeune femme mit les pieds dans son appartement. Ses sacs se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le sol et sa veste dans la penderie. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour porter une veste... Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à en amener une? Probablement avait-elle hérité de l'exagérée prévenance de sa mère...

L'endroit était complètement silencieux, évidemment. Elle vivait seule. Depuis déjà plusieurs années. Sa mère lui avait maintes fois conseillé de se trouver un ou une colocataire, mais elle avait toujours décliné la proposition. Elle était bien comme ça, seule, dans ses affaires à elle.

D'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone, appuyant sur le bouton activant la boîte vocale.

«Vous avez, UN nouveau message, non écouté.» fit la même voix monotone qu'elle entendait à chaque fois.

La jeune femme soupira, ennuyée. Si elle rencontrait la femme qui avait enregistré ce message, probablement cette automate ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Qu'est-ce que cela lui tombait sur les nerfs, cette totale absence d'intonation! Cela lui ferait si mal de parler normalement? Ses cordes vocales s'enflammeraient-elles si elles vibraient trop?!

«Premier message.» poursuivit l'inconnue, causant d'autres idées meurtrières à la brunette, qui l'écoutait de moins en moins patiemment.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle donc pas de revolver? À défaut de pouvoir assassiner cet automate diabolique, elle pourrait au moins faire exploser cette FOUTUE boîte vocale de merde de stupide machine de...

«_Salut Val, c'est Tom..._» fit la voix masculine qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, ses pensées de tuerie sanguinaire la délaissèrent. Tom... Il l'appelait... encore...

«_Tu ne m'as pas rappelé, hier. Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu._»

Pfff... Parce qu'il devenait parano? Minable...

«_Enfin bon... hum... je voulais te suggérer d'aller au resto, demain soir, si tu ne travailles pas..._»

Oui, elle travaillait. En fait, elle ne le savait plus, mais elle ne regarderait pas dans son agenda pour lui répondre. Elle «travaillait»...

«_...et on pourrait reparler de ma proposition...»_

La jeune femme soupira une fois de plus, se demandant comment une personne pouvait être si têtue. ELLE N'EN AVAIT PAS ENVIE! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le lui demander encore et encore? C'était énervant...

«_...alors heum... rappelle-moi!_»

Oh, et puis, elle ne le rappellerait même pas pour lui dire qu'elle «travaillait»! Il ne le méritait même pas! Qu'il se languisse tout seul, sans réponse!

«Fin des message.»

«TA GUEULE!!!!»

* * *

NdA: J'aime bien finir mes chapitres comme ça! XD (C'est vulgaire mais bon... _who cares_!?) (Je me sens fashion avec ma petite expression, là...) (...et avec mon «fashion» aussi, tiens!) (Bon ok, ma gueule...)

À la prochaine!


	25. Déménagement

NdA: Hey! Ça fait longtemps j'ai pas updaté ici! J'ai mis tellement de temps dans mes autres fics, que celle-ci a pris le bord... maudit! Mais me revoilà! Ne vous en faites plus, je suis là!! -n'est acclamée que par Sandra- Oui, je t'aime aussi, Sandra... ¬ ¬

Bon eh bien... voici le chapitre! -clin d'oeil- Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Déménagement**

Les déménageurs, tous bâtis comme des armoires à glace, se mouvaient sans aucune grâce ou calme, vidant bruyamment la maison de quelques meubles. Un fauteuil, un sofa, un congélateur, un lit... Tout ce qu'Allison avait bien voulu lui laisser, à lui, son ex-mari. Ces quelques biens s'accumulaient petit à petit dans le camion trop grand pour son contenu.

Et, dans un coin du salon, se trouvait un homme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleus, qui observait distraitement les montagnes de muscles effectuer leur travail. Les mains dans les poches et le dos appuyé contre le mur, son regard ne suivait plus vraiment le mouvement. Il semblait plutôt fixer un point quelconque, étant visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Profonde réflexion qui ne semblait pas particulièrement lui plaire.

«Larry?»

L'homme tourna brusquement la tête vers sa droite, surpris d'entendre une voix s'adresser à lui. Il constata aussitôt que la propriétaire de cette voix n'était nulle autre que Allison. Son ex-femme. Ex-femme... cela faisait toujours étrange de parler d'elle ainsi. Elle avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie, avec qui il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années. Elle qu'il avait aimée. Il s'était fait une sorte de préjugé sur le divorce, où les insultes et les batailles se succédaient toujours, où les deux personnes se détestaient au plus haut point... mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas pour eux. Pas dans leur situation. Ils n'étaient plus mariés, mais ne se détestaient pas. C'était... ça ne marchait plus, tout simplement. Ils ne se méprisaient pas. Il n'y avait pas de haine entre eux. Juste... une sorte de lassitude. La voix d'Allison, par exemple, ne portait aucun reproche, pas la moindre trace de rancune. Ce qu'il y voyait était plutôt... de l'inquiétude.

«Ça va?» demanda-t-elle sur le même ton soucieux.

Clignant à quelques reprises des paupières afin de se reconnecter à la réalité, il lui sourit. D'une façon qui se voulait rassurante, réconfortante. Comme s'il tentait de l'assurer que tout irait bien, que tout était parfait. Cette tentative était vaine, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que tout était parfait, que tout irait pour le mieux. Pas tant pour Allison, mais surtout pour lui. Des deux, il était probablement le plus anxieux. Était-ce parce qu'IL déménageait? Était-ce parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout était SA faute? Que s'il n'avait pas tant négligé leur union, ils seraient toujours ensemble?

«Oui, tout va bien.»

Il ne se faisait pas d'idées. Il n'était plus amoureux d'elle, et elle ne l'était plus de lui. C'était la triste réalité, la vérité. Il ne lui plaisait pas de partir, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il savait que leur vie commune n'avait plus de raison d'être. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout aurait pu être différent. S'il avait agi différemment, s'il avait été attentionné et avait pris soin de leur mariage, peut-être l'aimerait-il toujours. Peut-être que l'amour n'était qu'un sentiment à entretenir, dont on devait prendre soin si on ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas, et c'était ce qui l'énervait dans tout ça. L'incertitude... Était-il absolument nécessaire de vivre dans un tel océan d'incertitudes, de non-dits et d'ignorance? Devrait-il composer avec la confusion pour le restant de ses jours?

Il l'ignorait...

Il ne fut arraché à sa réflexion que par une petite main qui tirait sur son pantalon. Il tourna aussitôt sa tête vers la droite, pour voir qu'Allison ne s'y trouvait plus, étant allée donner quelques directives à l'une des armoires à glace qui, sous tous ces muscles, étaient des humains, paraissait-il. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de baisser les yeux, rencontrant deux prunelles aussi bleues que les siennes.

Diana.

Elle était à côté de lui, ne lui arrivant pas plus haut qu'à la taille, l'une de ses mains fermement agrippée à son pantalon. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides et transmettaient tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. À quelque part où aurait dû se trouver son coeur, Lawrence sentit quelque chose se briser.

Il s'accroupit devant sa fille, et lui adressa un doux sourire, qu'il souhaitait tellement voir se refléter sur le visage de Diana. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait la voir aussi triste...

«Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles.» fit la petite voix timide, mais définitivement triste.

Visiblement, un coeur pouvait être brisé plus d'une fois.

«Mais, ma chérie, je ne pars pas pour toujours. J'habite tout près! On va se voir souvent!» répondit l'homme, d'une voix se voulant enjouée.

Il voulait tellement qu'elle cesse d'afficher ces yeux de chiens battus. C'était le spectacle le plus déchirant auquel il ait pu assister.

«Je sais.» fit la fillette dans un souffle. «Mais je veux que tu restes ici.»

Huit ans. Elle n'avait que huit ans. Comment expliquait-on à une fillette de huit printemps que sa mère et son père ne s'aimaient plus? Le dire ainsi lui ferait certainement plus de peine qu'autre chose. Un divorce n'était jamais facile mais, dans les circonstances, c'était préférable. Pourtant, allez dire cela à une fillette de huit ans, bientôt neuf.

«Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, ma chouette.»

Ce n'était effectivement pas possible... mais il regrettait ses mots. Il savait qu'il devait les dire, mais il détestait cette expression sur le visage de Diana. Si seulement il avait pu l'effacer d'un simple revers de la main...

Cet désir s'avérant irréalisable, il choisit donc de la serrer dans ses bras. La fillette ne protesta pas, enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais elle luttait. Il le savait. Il se serait jeté du haut d'une falaise si cela avait seulement pu la faire sourire. Seulement, il doutait qu'elle aurait trouvé ça drôle. En fait, probablement aurait-elle éclaté en sanglots, et ce fut exactement pourquoi il repoussa cette option.

Vie compliquée...

* * *

«Lauren?» 

La réceptionniste leva les yeux de ses dossiers, les posant automatiquement sur la femme devant son bureau. Une femme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Elle portait une blouse blanche, comme tous les autres médecins.

«Que puis-je pour toi, Marlene?» demanda Lauren, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

«J'aurais besoin du dossier de M. Malkin.»

«D'accord, je te trouve ça à l'instant!»

La secrétaire**(1)**, après avoir esquissé un autre chaleureux sourire, partit à la recherche du dossier en question, fouillant dans ses nombreux classeurs. Tout était rangé par ordre alphabétique, gracieuseté d'elle-même, et la recherche ne prit donc que peu de temps. Elle revint donc rapidement vers le docteur Walker, les papiers en mains, le même sourire aux lèvres.

«Tiens.» dit-elle, tout en tendant le dossier à l'autre femme.

Cette dernière esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de feuilleter rapidement le dossier qui lui avait été donné. Le regard de la réceptionniste ne la quitta pas, mais elle sembla ne pas le remarquer, ou alors elle l'ignorait superbement. La subalterne ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant cet air soucieux que la docteure semblait tenter de camoufler. Visiblement, elle était préoccupée, et cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil de lynx de Lauren.

«Marlene?»

«Hm?» répondit la concernée, ne levant pas les yeux du dossier.

«Est-ce que tout va bien?»

Cette fois, la femme leva les yeux de ses papiers, jetant un regard surpris à la secrétaire.

«Hum? Heu, oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi cette question?»

Cette réponse n'était pas naturelle. Un peu trop tendue. Un peu trop forcée. Lauren savait reconnaître un mensonge lorsqu'elle en voyait un. Après tout, elle avait des enfants! Les menteries faisaient partie de sa routine! Elle pouvait immédiatement voir qui avait mangé le dernier biscuit ou qui n'avait pas changé le rouleau de papier toilette. Elle pouvait donc dire si quelqu'un allait bien ou pas. C'était un don de mère, elle supposait.

«Tu sembles tendue... préoccupée. Tu es sûre que ça va?»

Lauren avait cru que l'autre femme était tendue, mais ce n'était rien à comparé à ce qu'elle devenait, alors que la réceptionniste insistait. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de sa vie privée à une simple secrétaire. Pourtant, la dite secrétaire savait que le docteur Walker n'était pas si snob... Malgré tout ce que les infirmières pouvaient dire sur cette femme, elle n'était pas l'automate froid, distant et démoniaque que tous voyaient. Lauren en était sûre.

«Marlene?» insista-t-elle.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.» lâcha sèchement la docteure, avant de refermer le dossier et s'éloigner en direction de son bureau.

Derrière elle, une réceptionniste soupirait.

* * *

«Tu as besoin d'aide? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?» 

Lawrence se tourna vers sa femme, qui affichait toujours cet air soucieux, inquiet. Un peu comme si elle craignait le pire. Il ne partait pas en guerre, pourtant. Malgré tout, il pouvait comprendre les raisons de son inquiétude.

«Non, ça va aller.» répondit-il, ne manquant pas de sourire.

Il espérait surtout que son sourire était convainquant.

«Tu es sûr? »

«Oui, Allison. Je suis sûr. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.» répondit l'homme, ne quittant pas son sourire. «Et puis, tu m'as dit que tes parents allaient venir. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois absente à leur arrivée.»

Évidemment, les parents de son ex-femme venaient lorsqu'il serait déjà parti. Ils avaient mal digérés la séparation et semblaient mettre la faute sur Lawrence. Comme s'il avait décidé tout ça. Comme s'il l'avait provoqué...

À vrai dire, c'était son impression aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu tout ça, mais il se sentait coupable, responsable. Il avait parfois l'impression que tout était sa faute. Malgré tout, cela le blessait de se le faire rappeler par quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait plus tenter de se rassurer en se traitant de parano, en se disant qu'il exagérait, car d'autres personnes pensaient comme lui. Ses beaux-parents, lors de leur unique conversation depuis l'annonce du divorce, ne lui avaient proféré aucun reproche clair, mais il l'avait senti. Dans leurs yeux, dans leur voix. Et puis, ils ne venaient voir leur fille que lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Ils l'évitait. Eux qui avaient toujours été si aimables...

«Mouais, tu as probablement raison.» acquiesça Allison avec hésitation.

Son ex-mari lui sourit à nouveau, avant de l'embrasser sur les joues. Puis, il se tourna vers sa fille, qui était restée silencieuse depuis leur dernière conversation. Il l'embrassa à son tour, parvenant ainsi à lui arracher un faible sourire. C'était très faible et très bref, mais il s'en sentit victorieux. Elle avait souri!

Puis, il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête, avant de sortir à la suite des déménageurs.

* * *

«Cette femme est un monstre!» s'exclama Valérie, qui rageait depuis déjà un bon moment. 

Elle était arrivée, un peu plus tôt, au bureau de Lauren dans une furie effrayante. Le visage rouge, les yeux exorbités et la voix un peu trop élevée, elle proférait à l'endroit de sa supérieure toutes les insultes qui semblaient lui venir en tête. Évidemment, les deux autres femmes ne s'étaient pas laissées impressionner, voyant la jeune femme dans cet état au moins une fois par jour. Qu'on le veuille ou non, la routine s'installait toujours, un jour ou l'autre.

«Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu?» fit Sarah, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle se mérita aussitôt un regard meurtrier. Si les pupilles pouvaient lancer des couteaux, la jeune femme blonde serait morte depuis longtemps.

«Si j'exagère!? T'es censée être de MON côté! Pas du sien!»

À nouveau, l'infirmière blonde ne put qu'afficher un sourire amusé, se méritant un autre regard coléreux.

«Je ne suis du côté de personne.» dit-elle simplement.

«Du côté de personne!? Mais cette femme est un monstre! Le diable en personne! Son seul plaisir est de torturer ses subalternes à MOOORT!!! Tu ne peux pas ne PAS prendre de MON côté!»

C'en fut trop. Sarah éclata de rire. Sous les dards imaginaires de Valérie, bien entendu.

Et le rire de la jeune femme blonde dura un long moment, beaucoup trop long au goût de la brunette, qui rougissait à vu d'oeil. Et pas de honte.

«Ex...cuse-moi...c'est...trop drôle...» balbutia la blondinette, entre deux hoquets de rire.

Cette explication sembla être de trop. Rouge de colère, la brunette se tourna vers Lauren, qui n'avait écouté la dispute que d'une oreille distraite et amusée.

«Et toi, Lauren!? Qu'en penses-tu!?»

Le ton était indigné. Cela fit sourire la secrétaire. Valérie était toujours d'une humeur explosive. La meilleure comparaison possible était certainement les montagnes russes. Si imprévisible...

Pourtant, la femme perdit son sourire, repensant à l'attitude de Marlene, un peu plus tôt. Cette dernière cachait quelque chose, c'était évident. Un malheur devait lui être arrivé, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle n'affichait certainement pas cet air triste et soucieux pour rien.

«Lauren??» s'impatienta Valérie, qui attendait visiblement que quelqu'un se range de son côté.

La réceptionniste esquissa un autre sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver la jeune femme adorable, ainsi. Elle ressemblait presque à une enfant.

«Je pense que le docteur Walker n'est pas le monstre que tout le monde décrit.» répondit-elle calmement.

La jeune infirmière, totalement insatisfaite de la réponse, se retourna vers son amie blonde et recommença à l'insulter de diverses façons, sous le regard amusé et pensif de leur aînée.

* * *

«Waah...» fit Adam, qui venait de mettre les pieds dans l'appartement. 

Il observait l'intérieur des lieux avec de grands yeux, exactement comme l'aurait fait un enfant de cinq ans devant l'immense sapin de Noël d'un centre commercial. Cette idée fit sourire Lawrence, qui ne pouvait que trouver comique cette expression sur le visage de son ami.

«Tu es déjà venu, pourtant...» constata le docteur, un sourire en coin.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna légèrement à la remarque, mais le plus vieux put percevoir une note d'humour dans le mouvement. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

«Je sais...» fit le photographe, d'une voix un peu enfantine. «Mais c'est TON appartement, maintenant. Ce n'est pas celui d'un autre.»

Le sourire amusé du chirurgien se transforma aussitôt en quelque chose de plus sérieux, de plus... bienveillant? Quelque chose comme ça.

«Oui, c'est vrai.» acquiesça l'homme aux cheveux blonds, jetant quelques regards aux alentours. «Mais ça reste moins bien que ça ne l'était à ta première visite. Il y a beaucoup moins de meubles. Et puis, j'ai vu que la plomberie avait quelques problèmes dans la cuisine - je vais devoir en parler au propriétaire - et la poussière commence déjà à s'accumuler! Et puis, le papier commence à se décoller dans la chambre d'amis et...»

«Ça reste déjà cent fois mieux que ce que j'aurai jamais.»

Le docteur arrêta aussitôt son énumération, jetant un regard surpris au jeune homme. Ce dernier n'avait que murmuré, au point que sa phrase n'avait été que très peu audible, mais le chirurgien l'avait entendu. Et il se sentait soudainement mal... Adam, lui, semblait regretter ses mots, posant ses yeux sur tout ce qui n'était pas Lawrence, tandis que celui-ci cherchait ce qu'il était censé dire, dans les circonstances. Devait-il s'excuser? Préciser qu'il n'avait pas du tout cherché à le blesser? Lui dire qu'il n'était pas une moins bonne personne en ayant moins d'argent?

Étrangement, il se disait qu'Adam n'était pas du genre à chercher une épaule pour pleurer et qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre ce genre de phrase toute faite. Mieux valait probablement garder le silence.

Alors un ange passa. Bien vite suivit de tous ses amis. Puis de ce qui semblait être leur parenté éloignée et tous leurs collègues du paradis. Finalement, la population entière des cieux leur fit une petite visite surprise, ne manquant pas de leur faire quelques _tatas_ en passant.

Bref, tout un malaise. Ils restèrent donc longuement en silence, fixant chaque recoin de l'appartement, chaque parcelle de mur ou de plancher... bref, n'importe quoi sauf la personne face à eux. N'était-ce pas ridicule? Un malaise pour si peu...

«Tu vas t'arranger comment, pour le reste de tes meubles?»

Ce n'était qu'une question complètement banale, mais Lawrence se sentit soulagé de l'entendre. N'importe quoi pour briser le silence. Mentalement, il remercia chaleureusement le jeune homme, mais ne laissa pas ces remerciements franchir ses lèvres.

«Eh bien, pour l'instant je possède le strict nécessaire et, pour le reste, je vais m'en occuper sous peu.» se contenta-t-il plutôt de répondre.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête distraitement, avant de s'avancer davantage dans l'appartement et de l'observer un peu plus en profondeur. Ils ne s'étaient presque rien dit, mais le malaise semblait se dissiper, et c'était suffisant pour l'aîné. Il se prenait tellement la tête pour un rien...

Mettant ces pensées de côté, le chirurgien suivit le jeune homme à travers les diverses pièces de l'appartement, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

«Est-ce que Allison va venir?» demanda le photographe, sans lever les yeux de la table basse qu'il observait.

«Non.»

«Non?»

«Non.»

Adam arracha son regard à la couleur bleue des murs, pour le poser sur l'homme devant lui. Sans que Lawrence ne puisse se l'expliquer, les yeux noirs qui le fixaient semblaient surpris.

«Je croyais qu'elle allait venir.» fit simplement le plus jeune, haussant très légèrement les épaules.

«Eh bien, ses parents venaient la voir aujourd'hui alors elle a dû rester.»

«Ah.»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés hocha distraitement la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose sur lequel poser les yeux.

«Et tes beaux-parents?» demanda-t-il.

Le chirurgien fronça les sourcils.

«Que veux-tu dire?»

«Eh bien, vont-ils venir visiter ton appartement?»

Lawrence fronça les sourcils davantage, si cela était seulement possible, ne sachant pas où cette conversation se dirigeait, ne comprenant pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir. En fait, Adam le savait-il lui-même?

«Non.» répondit le plus vieux, d'un ton neutre. «Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont venir un jour. Ils ne m'ont pas pardonné d'avoir laissé leur fille.»

Deux yeux noirs se levèrent et rencontrèrent deux pupilles bleutées. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Pourtant, aucun mot n'aurait été utile, dans les circonstances.

Par un simple regard, ils se comprenaient.

* * *

NdA: Je me sens tellement rose bonbon... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais... et si ça l'est, j'espère que vous aimez la quétainerie, parce que je suis championne là-dedans!! '

Bon, à la prochaine! (Et désolée encore pour le retard...)

**(1):** Ça fait un bon bout que j'écris «secrétaire» pour décrire Lauren, mais je réalise que «réceptionniste» serait plus approprié... alors supposons que c'est exactement pareil!! (Ça l'est peut-être, mais je crois qu'il y a quelques différences... Anyway! Vous allez survivre!)


	26. Soupirs

NdA: -entre dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds-

-tous les lecteurs (Sandra) se mettent à hurler-

Je sais, je sais. J'ai mis affreusement beaucoup de temps à updater... mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé! Je suis désolée...

Mais revoici à écrire! Vive les congés!

Mais avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à dire que je me suis relue et que j'ai trouvé plusieurs erreurs stupides... désolée pour cela. Je suis du genre à ne pas faire de fautes, mais celles d'inattention sont sournoises et se glissent tout de même dans mes textes. Je suis trop lâche pour les corriger maintenant donc... désolée!

Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

**Soupirs**

Adam soupira. Pour la énième fois de la soirée. C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire: soupirer. Il menait une vie minable dans un appartement minable. Un appartement minable qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se payer. Cela faisait quoi? Trois mois? Quatre mois? Plus encore? Il ignorait combien de temps exactement, mais il savait qu'il était très en retard pour son loyer. Le bon vieux Albert Stewart savait être patient, mais tout le monde avait ses limites. Et Adam sentait qu'il flirtait dangereusement avec celles de son propriétaire. Les visites de ce dernier se faisaient plus fréquentes et le ton de l'homme, beaucoup moins courtois. Il voulait son argent, et le jeune homme était parfaitement en état de le comprendre.

Seulement, cet argent, il ne l'avait pas. Il n'en avait même plus pour se nourrir...

Ou plutôt, oui. Il en avait. Lawrence lui en avait donné. Encore. Après l'avoir raccompagné chez lui, le soir du déménagement. Il avait eu beau refuser, protester fortement, le chirurgien n'avait rien voulu entendre et lui avait carrément foutu cet argent dans les poches. Il aurait pu répéter un million de fois qu'il allait bien, Lawrence aurait su qu'il mentait, qu'il n'allait pas si bien qu'il le prétendait. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, l'homme le connaissant trop bien. Cette trop grande perspicacité chez l'autre homme avait tendance à l'agacer, à l'irriter et à l'énerver mais, dans un sens, elle le réconfortait, bien que jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture. Il se sentait moins seul, moins abandonné.

N'était-ce pas pitoyable? Il en était au point où il acceptait de l'argent de la part d'un ami qui avait certainement pitié de lui. Il était vraiment misérable. Il n'était pas surprenant que Lawrence devine sa misère, son apparence le prouvait irréfutablement. Il avait l'air horrible et il le savait. Quelle galère...

Alors il soupirait. Il soupirait, comptant les jours le séparant de la fin, le séparant du jour où tout lui exploserait à la figure. Il savait qu'il se ferait mettre à la porte de son appartement, un de ces jours. Il le savait, car il n'avait pas l'argent, et ne l'aurait jamais. Il se retrouverait à la rue, sans argent et sans rien, ne récoltant plus que la pitié de tous. La pitié des passants, la pitié de toutes ces personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas. La pitié de Lawrence.

Ça, c'était une pilule dure à avaler. Déjà qu'il trouvait difficile de voir son ami ressentir de la pitié à son égard simplement parce qu'il manquait d'argent... Qu'est-ce que ce serait, lorsqu'il n'aurait nulle part où aller? L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne le verrait plus que comme de la vermine et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Ce serait trop dur...

Alors il soupirait. Que pouvait-il faire de mieux? Regarder la télévision ne faisait que l'ennuyer davantage. La lecture ne lui avait jamais semblé quelque chose d'agréable. Il n'avait personne à appeler et, de toute façon, il n'était pas du genre à discuter pendant des heures au téléphone. Une telle perte de temps...

Alors il soupirait.

* * *

«J'en ai assez.» bougonna la brunette, affichant une petite moue que tous lui connaissaient parfaitement. 

«Pour changer...» soupira la blondinette, levant les yeux au ciel.

«Mais c'est vrai! Elle me torture!»

«Tu n'es pas plus visée que les autres.»

«Eh bien, elle reste un monstre!»

«Elle a mauvais caractère, je te le concède.»

«Mauvais caractère!? Un caractère de bulldog, oui!»

«Tu exagères...»

«Pas du tout!»

Valérie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, accentuant sa moue déjà ridicule. Cette simple image arracha un sourire à Sarah, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son amie en petite robe fleurie et deux lulus retenues par des rubans roses. Elle avait dû être un véritable petit monstre, jeune...

«Le docteur Walker n'est pas humain, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce point.» fit la brunette, levant le nez en signe d'indignation.

«Tu passes tes journées entières à te plaindre d'elle. N'as-tu rien de mieux à faire?»

«Tu ne la trouves pas cruelle, toi!?»

«Oui, mais je suis suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas focaliser toutes mes pensées sur ce fait.»

«Et je ne suis pas intelligente, moi?»

«Tu veux vraiment le savoir?»

La brunette plissa les yeux, fusillant son amie du regard. La blondinette, de son côté, ne cilla pas. Elle était habituée à ce genre de comportement, immunisée contre ces regards meurtriers. Elle n'en avait plus peur.

Voyant que son regard assassin ne fonctionnait pas le moins du monde, Valérie soupira bruyamment, avant d'agripper un dossier et de s'enfuir vers la chambre d'un patient.

* * *

Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac.Tic.Tac. 

Jamais l'horloge murale ne lui avait semblé aussi bruyante. Ses constants tic tac se répercutaient contre les murs, résonnant dans l'appartement au complet. Il n'entendait plus que cela et il en avait mal à la tête. Non seulement était-elle bruyante, mais l'horloge était aussi inutile, avec son heure de décalage. Il n'avait pas changé l'heure la dernière fois qu'il aurait dû.

Trop paresseux.

Ainsi, il endurait ce bruit énervant pour rien. Cette simple idée l'enrageait et il fut sur le point de lancer sur l'appareil le premier objet lui tombant sous la main, lorsqu'un autre bruit vint le distraire de son objectif.

Le téléphone.

Reconnaissant la provenance de ce bruit, le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers l'appareil le plus près. Il était si désespéré, si près de la crise de nerfs que n'importe quoi susceptible de lui changer les idées était le bienvenu.

N'importe quoi.

«Oui?» fit-il, dès qu'il eut porté le combiné à son oreille.

Silence. Aucun son, le néant. Il n'entendait rien à l'exception peut-être d'une respiration irrégulière, à l'autre bout du fil. Qui était à l'appareil?

«Allô?» répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

La respiration s'accéléra, comme si l'interlocuteur devenait nerveux. Interlocuteur... ou interlocutrice? Il l'ignorait. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. Et cette personne tardait à répondre.

«Il y a quelqu'un?»

Question inutile. Il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il entendit fut la tonalité.

On avait raccroché.

Adam ne put que froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il décollait le combiné de son oreille et le fixait avec incompréhension. N'était-ce pas la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait? N'était-ce pas arrivé, il y avait de cela un certain temps, qu'une personne inconnue l'ait appelé, sans pourtant prononcer la moindre syllabe?

C'était définitivement étrange. Étrange, et curieux.

Malgré tout, le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avant de raccrocher et de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé. Il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de coups téléphoniques.

Car c'était certainement le cas. Un coup téléphonique.

* * *

«Val?»

Aucune réponse. La brunette feignait d'être trop préoccupée par le patient qu'elle examinait. La blondinette ne put que soupirer face à l'attitude totalement puérile de son amie. Agirait-elle en adulte, un de ces jours?

«Val?»

Elle l'ignora encore.

«Val! Tu ne vas pas bouder à cause de nos plaisanteries de toute à l'heure!»

L'infirmière aux cheveux foncés se contenta de lever un regard meurtrier en direction de son amie.

«Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères?» fit Sarah, soupirant à nouveau.

«Non, je ne trouve pas.»

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, levant les yeux au ciel, s'approcha de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient côte à côte. La brunette s'obstinait toujours à ne pas la regarder.

«Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu me boudes comme ça?» fit-elle prudemment.

L'autre leva enfin les yeux, sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe d'adoucissement. Elle semblait toujours aussi furieuse. Sans raison.

Sans raison? Ça restait à voir...

«J'en ai assez que Lauren et toi ne me preniez pour une imbécile finie. Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que vous ne semblez le croire.»

Sarah soupira.

«Val... évidemment que tu n'es pas stupide! Ce ne sont que des blagues.»

Cette conversation était décidément niaise...

«Hum...» émit Valérie, les yeux rivés sur le patient qu'elle n'examinait plus depuis un moment.

La blonde aurait pu se mettre en colère et crier à son amie qu'elle agissait réellement en enfant gâté. Elle aurait pu l'insulter et la traiter de tous les noms, espérant ainsi lui faire réaliser la puérilité de son comportement. Elle aurait pu... Elle aurait pu faire un tas de choses, mais elle se résigna à soupirer, une fois de plus. Elle afficha ensuite un sourire triste que Valérie ne pouvait pas voir, s'obstinant toujours à ne pas la regarder, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

«Et si tu me disais la véritable raison de ta bouderie?»

Sarah n'était pas idiote. Elle connaissait son amie. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle agissait de façon si inexplicable, ou plutôt plus qu'à l'habitude, c'était parce que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'elle rejetait sa frustration sur les autres.

La brunette, de son côté, leva une fois de plus les yeux du patient comateux, pour les poser sur son amie. Seulement, cette fois, son regard ne montrait plus la moindre trace de colère, mais plutôt de la surprise.

Visiblement, elle avait toujours ses sautes d'humeur.

«Je viens de te le dire.» fit Valérie, se renfrognant à nouveau.

«Non, je ne crois pas.»

La jeune femme boudeuse se renfrogna encore un peu, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle était censée répondre. La blonde espérait seulement qu'elle répondrait vraiment quelque chose, et qu'elle ne se contenterait pas simplement de l'ignorer.

«Tommy m'a quittée, hier.»

* * *

NdA: Tiens, je vais m'arrêter là... c'est déjà un effort incroyable. Ça m'a pris quoi? Deux semaines, à l'écrire? Des mois à le corriger? Pas croyable... je n'ai tout simplement plus temps de respirer dernièrement, c'est fou... 


End file.
